No Exit
by rh-fntc
Summary: SV & SPN crossover. Chloe and Clark go on a trip to Philly, to investigate the mysterious disappearances of women. And the fact that they encounter three hunters is just icing on the cake...
1. Nice to Meet You Anyway

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Okay, so this is a SV and SPN crossover. This is my very first attempt to write for Supernatural, so I'm not really confident that I got their voices down. This fic revolves around the episode "No Exit" from Season 2 of SPN, The timeline for SV is after the episode "Reunion". Basically, Chloe and Clark are on the same case that Sam and Dean are involved in. This is what my imagination goaded me into writing. Hopefully it works. I'm not really sure where this fic is taking me, all I know is that there will be a lot of UST between Chloe and the guys.

**No Exit**

Chapter 1: Nice to meet you anyway

"Stop pouting." Chloe scolded Clark as they walked around the apartment.

"I'm not pouting." Clark protested uselessly. "I just don't get why we had to come here in order to spend some quality time together." He folded his arms across his chest as he watched her poke around the apartment.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "It's for my article. You said you're okay with helping me out." She looked at him pointedly.

"If I knew it would include a trip to Philadelphia then I wouldn't have been so accommodating." Clark grumbled under his breath.

She walked up to him and punched him playfully, more for her sake than his. "If you hadn't come along it would have taken me longer to get here. Nothing beats the Clark express." She grinned up at him.

Clark smiled slightly in return. "Damn right." He puffed his chest out, ever since Chloe discovered his secret she seemed less impressed by his powers, so every compliment that she sent his way was filed away. "So tell me what we're looking for again?"

"I'm not sure exactly. But according to the police report the girl just disappeared, there's no sign of struggle." Chloe went back to her previous preoccupation since Clark was apparently back on board.

Clark shook his head slightly. "Only you, Chloe, would get us into case after researching America's first serial killer." There was a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Have you met me? You and I are homing devices for the weird. It's only natural that we expand our horizon beyond Smallville. You're the one worrying whether the disappearances have something to do with the Zoners." She counted dryly.

"And we dismissed that already. The Zoners m. o. tends to lean towards the gruesome. And I still don't get how this is connected to that Holmes guy." Clark used his x-ray vision to scan for anything suspicious.

"I wasn't sure initially. I mean random disappearances but then my search showed that women have been vanishing for over eighty years. That couldn't possibly be just coincidence and the fact that the apartment that they lived in was prison adjacent. It's worth checking out." Chloe said as looked at a light switch with such interest.

"This is nice." Clark remarked absently.

Chloe saw a dark substance hanging off the switch. She took out a tissue, took a sample of the goo and placed it inside a small plastic bag. She focused her attention back on Clark. "This is your definition of nice?" She looked at him with her brows furrowed.

"I meant hanging out with you again. Lately…" Clark tried hard not to meet her gaze.

Chloe sighed. She was aware that Clark had been feeling neglected. Ever since Jimmy entered the picture there was a strain in her relationship with Clark. "I know what you mean. Maybe when we get back, we should definitely hang out." She declared resolutely.

"Without," Clark cleared his throat. "Jimmy." He finished cautiously.

"We'll hang out, just us two." Chloe beamed at him. "So, did you find anything? The apartment manager will be back soon."

"Chlo', someone's coming." His superhearing picked up two pairs of footfalls. "I don't think it's the manager." Clark moved towards her and supersped them to the bedroom.

* * *

"I feel kind of bad, snaking Jo's case." Sam said as they walked into the apartment of the girl who mysteriously disappeared. He directed the EMF meter around the room.

"Yeah, maybe she put together a good file. But could you see her out here, working one of these things? I don't think so." Dean looked around surreptitiously. "Getting anything?" He looked at his brother expectantly.

"No, not yet." Sam replied distractedly. He turned slightly and saw something coming out of the light switch. "What's that?" He wiped of some of the black stuff with his finger.

"What?" Dean walked over to where Sam was standing and inspected the thick liquid material as well.

"Holy crap!" Sam's eyes widened as he held up his hand to Dean.

"That's ectoplasm." Dean said grimly. "Well Sam, I think we know what we're dealing with." He muttered with such gravity. "It's the Stay-Puft Marshmallow Man." He smirked at Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's antics. "Dean, I've only seen this stuff, like twice. I mean to make this stuff; you have to be one majorly pissed of spirit."

Dean nodded. "All right, let's find this badass before he snags anymore girls."

Sam walked towards the door when he heard a noise coming from the bedroom. He put a hand up to stop Dean and gestured towards the bedroom door. Dean raised a brow at his brother and took the lead; he started for the door when he heard footfalls coming from the hall.

"All the apartments are furnished, too" They heard a man say loudly, probably the superintendent.

"It's so spacious. You know, my friend told me that I absolutely had to come and check it out and I have to admit she was right. You did a really good job with this place." Someone, a woman, was obviously with the super.

Dean scowled when he recognized the voice. He was already trying to come up with ways to tell Ellen that Jo disobeyed her. Sam and Dean exchanged disapproving looks, which they automatically turned off the moment that the guy and Jo appeared.

"There you are honey!" Jo walked over to where they were and wrapped her arm around Dean's waist. "This is my boyfriend, Dean, and his buddy, Sam." She introduced them to Ed, the superintendent.

Ed shook their hands. "Good to meet you. Quite a gal you've got there." The man commented admiringly.

"Oh yeah, she's a pistol." Dean chuckled dryly.

Sam simply looked on, slightly amused and just a little annoyed with what was happening.

"So what do you think?" Jo smiled at Dean expectantly.

Dean shot Sam a questioning look and his brother just shook his head in return.

"About the apartment." Jo shook her head in mock exasperation. "Do you like it?"

"Y-yeah, yes. Loved it. Great flow." Dean stammered awkwardly.

Ed, who did not seem to notice Dean's discomfort, nodded agreeably. "It's a great place. I got another couple interested in the place." He looked around the apartment for the said couple. "Maybe they left." He commented helplessly.

And as if on cue, a tall brunette man came out of the bedroom. He had his arms wrapped around a curvy blonde woman. The blonde had her forehead against the man's chest that neither Sam nor Dean could see her face. She was giggling helplessly, while the man she was with was smiling broadly, a little too broadly for Dean's taste. The two were obviously too absorbed in each other to notice the four of them.

Dean cleared his throat loudly and the couple looked up. The young man, who was just a few years younger than him and Sam, had a guilty expression on his face, while the blonde woman, who looked to be the same age as the young man with her, simply smiled brightly at them. Dean felt a spark of interest when he saw her clearly. She had the brightest hazel eyes he had ever seen and there was mischief written all over her. Dean felt Jo stiffen beside him and when he turned to look at Sam, he too was busy eyeing the blonde one.

"I take it you've seen the bedroom." The manager smiled at the two, clearly switching on the salesman inside him.

The blonde giggled and eyed her boyfriend suggestively. "I loved it! You loved it too, didn't you hon?" She pressed up against her guy and laughed softly when the younger man blushed.

"It was great. But I don't know." Her boyfriend blurted out uncertainly.

"These good people here are interested in the apartment as well." Ed gestured towards them.

Sam nodded and so did Dean. Jo simply tightened her grip on Dean, particularly when the blonde's eyes landed on the two of them.

"Of course." The blonde said airily. Her brows furrowed slightly, as though she was thinking something over. "This is an amazing place. I don't get why it's available actually." She beamed at Ed cheerfully.

Ed shuffled his feet shyly and Dean had a feeling that the young woman was pressing the right buttons with Ed. "The last tenant just left. Cut and run actually." He returned the blonde's smile.

The blonde giggled. "Well their loss is our gain, isn't it hunny bunny?" She made a cutesy face at her guy.

The younger man looked at her disapprovingly. "Can you excuse us for a second?" He looked at Ed and then at the three of them.

Ed nodded accommodatingly and focused his attention on the three of them. "What a lovely couple!" He declared merrily. "And that girl, she's just amazing, isn't she?"

Dean nodded slightly and Sam smiled uncomfortably. Jo disentangled her arm from Dean's waist and focused on Ed. "Well this place is amazing! And we're definitely interested. Aren't we guys?" She gave them a meaningful look.

"Oh yeah, definitely!" Sam piped in.

Dean nodded noncommittally; he was too busy watching the other two people in the room.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Clark hissed quietly.

"I'm making sure that no one else will disappear." Chloe whispered back. Her attention was not really on him, she was looking at the other occupants of the room discreetly.

"You're not even sure that the last tenant actually disappeared. Maybe she just left." Clark said uselessly.

Chloe finally focused on Clark and eyed him skeptically.

"Okay, maybe she did disappear. But do we really need to rent this place?" He raked a hand through his hair in agitation.

"Yes!" She said heatedly. "That way we have the legal right to snoop around." She declared resolutely.

"As opposed to the other instances when we snooped around." He smiled wryly.

"Exactly! Besides, if we're here the chances of catching the bastard behind the disappearances will be higher. And since you are _super_," She said meaningfully. "If anyone is abducted from the building, you would know right?" She smiled her megawatt smile at him.

Clark knew he was a goner. Chloe's smile and her logic were hard to fight. "How are we supposed to pay for this place?' He gestured around them.

Chloe bit her lip. "I have some money saved up. But that's not going to be enough. Did you see the blonde girl? She's determined to get this place." She stared at the said blonde subtly.

"And you aren't?" Clark commented ironically. He placed a hand on her hip, to keep up appearances of course. He was supposed to be Chloe's boyfriend and since this was for a case he saw no reason why he shouldn't just go with the flow. It had nothing to do with the way that the other two men's eyes raked over Chloe's body. None at all.

Chloe smiled slightly. "I am doing her a favor. For all we know, whatever is behind the disappearance has a thing for blondes." She took Clark's free hand in hers and winked at him.

Clark rolled his eyes at her and tucked her blonde her behind her ear. "This coming from another blonde." He said pointedly.

"Yeah, but she doesn't have you around, does she?" She hugged him loosely. She could feel the stares of the other occupants on them.

Clark grinned as he hugged her in return. "So what are we going to do? I have some money saved up too. Maybe I can give Ollie a call?" He suggested quietly.

Chloe looked thoughtful for a full second. "Maybe. After all, this is right up his alley." She gave him a significant look.

He shifted uncomfortably. He was not sure how much Chloe knew. It was likely that she knew who exactly Oliver Queen was.

"Relax Clark! I'll never tell anyone about Oliver's heroic proclivities. But if he can help…" She trailed off.

"I'll give him a call. Go get us the apartment." He gave her a gentle push. "Sweetie pie." He said indiscreetly, making sure that the two men heard him loud and clear.

Chloe smiled at him with mock sweetness before walking towards the group.

* * *

Dean refocused his attention on the exchange between Jo and Ed. The blonde chick was walking back to where they were, after what seemed like a short discussion between her and her man. Clearly the woman emerged the as the victor. Dean rolled his eyes slightly at the thought. His eyes caught Sam's and he too was smirking in amusement.

"Well, we love it." Jo declared sweetly. "We'll take it." She took out a wad of cash from her back pocket and held it out to Ed.

Ed looked at Jo and then at the approaching blonde. "But-"

"We'll take it, Ed!" The blonde smiled at Ed beguilingly. "My boyfriend took a little convincing." She said sheepishly. "But he loves the place, I love the place. I don't think we can find another apartment that we'd like better than this." She uttered with such passion.

Ed scratched his head in confusion.

"We're prepared to pay a month's advance and a month's deposit." Blondie interjected cheerfully.

"We can offer the same thing." Jo countered resolutely.

The blonde chick simply smiled in Jo's direction. "I'll give you five grand for the place Ed." She bit her lower lip, as she looked at Ed hopefully.

"Fifty five hundred." Jo said without hesitation.

Sam coughed loudly and he simply glared at Jo. They could not afford to pay fifty five hundred for some lame-ass apartment.

Jo ignored them and simply went on with the bidding war with blondie.

* * *

"So can you help us?" Clark asked Ollie hopefully.

"I can. I just don't understand why you would need to rent a place. In Philadelphia, no less." Oliver Queen replied over the phone.

"Remember the trouble I caused, it could be connected with that." Clark lied through his teeth.

"Listen to me Clark. Don't lie. You're not very good at it. Maybe if Chloe talked to me it would have been more believable." Oliver said good-naturedly.

"Chloe's busy right now." Clark retorted dryly. "Look, all I know is that women have been disappearing around here for years. And I thought that maybe we could help out or something. Weren't you the one who told me that there are people who need my help? I'm just doing as you said." He muttered impatiently.

"Relax Kent. Of course I'll help. Maybe I should drop by, lend you a hand." Oliver suggested eagerly.

"We got a handle on things." Clark rolled his eyes. The last thing they needed was a Green Arrow sighting in Philly. He sighed as he waited for Ollie's answer. He could hear Chloe's exasperation as she continued her bidding war with the blonde girl, who was accompanied by the two guys. "Chloe's about to rip some girl's head off, can you help us or not?"

"Hmm, a cat fight? Maybe I will drop by." Oliver uttered with such interest.

"Oliver." Clark said warningly.

"Let me talk to the manager. I might be able to do more than lend you money. I just might get you an all access pass to that building." Oliver spoke in such a businesslike tone.

"Okay." Clark looked at the phone uncertainly and walked back to the group. "Um, Mr. Singer, my friend would like to talk to you."

Ed looked at him like he was some savior. The manager took the phone from him eagerly and walked away from the group.

"Clark, what's going on?" Chloe looked at him, annoyed that he interrupted the negotiations.

"Oliver said he's going to handle it Chlo'." He put his hands up in mock surrender.

Chloe's eyes narrowed. "That Oliver Queen, when I get my hands on him." She muttered lowly.

Clark placed his arm around Chloe's shoulders and smiled at her. "He's just trying to help." He said soothingly.

Chloe shrugged him off. "Why do you want this place so badly, anyway?" She shot the other blonde girl her reporter gaze.

"I could ask you the same thing." The girl replied coolly.

Clark rubbed Chloe's shoulder comfortingly. He did not want her losing her temper; otherwise she would gripe about what happened through the course of the entire investigation.

Chloe flashed him a quick smile. She leaned against Clark as she closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath. "The truth is…my boyfriend and I…we took off for some alone time. We were hoping to kinda get lost here. This is the last place that our friends and family would think to look for us." She gave the girl and the two guys a shy smile.

* * *

'Chlo' was not being truthful. Dean thought to himself. And 'Clark' was obviously trying not to laugh as his girlfriend lied to them.

There was something about the girl that made Dean a little uncomfortable. The way she was giggling earlier, Dean would have pegged her for a dumb blonde. But the moment his eyes met hers, he could see the intelligence in her green orbs. And it was further reinforced when she started negotiating with the manager. It was clear that she was using her charms to win the apartment.

He knew that Jo was a capable young woman. Unfortunately, she was definitely at the losing end of the bidding war. 'Chlo' looked like she was used to getting people to do whatever she wanted. He tried to think of jobs that would require that particular ability. He thought initially that she was a hunter; there was something predatory about her, especially when she asked them why they wanted the apartment so badly. But then he took in her appearance and she looked too put together to be doing what he and Sam did for a living.

Dean gave Sam a knowing look and he shrugged in return. Obviously, his brother did not believe any word that came from Chlo's mouth either.

"Chloe." Her boyfriend said warningly.

Dean raised his brow at the added syllable to the girl's name.

"Relax Clark." Chloe jabbed her boyfriend with her elbow. "This is my boyfriend Clark." She finally introduced her guy.

Dean checked the urge to roll his eyes at the name. Sam's smiled slightly and Jo held out her hand, which the two promptly shook.

"This is my boyfriend Dean and his buddy Sam. My name's Jo." Jo introduced them in return.

Chloe looked slightly doubtful at her pronouncement. "Nice to meet you guys." She seemed to have tucked in her skepticism and shook their hands warmly. "Chloe. So now that we're done with the introductions, would you guys mind so much just letting us have this place?" She smiled at them innocently.

Dean shook his head. "We like the place too." He smirked at Chloe.

Chloe looked like she was torn between amusement and disbelief at his expression. "Well, see, you like the place. Like. We," She gestured between her and Clark. "We love the place. That trumps like." She grinned at him triumphantly.

Dean gave her a self-deprecating smile. "I think we," He placed his arm around Jo's shoulders. "could learn to love the place." He gave her a pointed look.

Chloe frowned slightly and then she gave him a winning smile. "First of all, you two," She looked at Jo and then at him. "not even dating. So that basically negates that boyfriend-girlfriend claim. Second, he," She pointed to Sam. "Isn't just your buddy, you two are related." She looked at him and then at Sam through narrowed eyes. "Brothers, you two are brothers." She declared resolutely.

Sam inhaled sharply, basically confirming everything that Chloe said. "How did you know that?" There was a touch of awe in Sam's voice.

Chloe gave him a genuine smile. "You two have been exchanging covert looks the entire time we've been here. It's like you guys were communicating and you didn't need words for that. That type of bond, it's usually filial ties that make such a phenomenon happen. Plus, you guys look awfully alike to be just buddies. Unless of course you guys are a couple, because they have this belief that some couples eventually start looking alike if they've been together for a while, which would also explain that entire silent communication thing." Her eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Why do people keep thinking that?" Sam frowned at her statement.

"I'm better looking than Sammy." Dean grumbled under his breath.

"Why do you think that Dean and I are not a couple?" Jo asked, hostility permeating her tone.

Chloe gave her a measured look. "It's the way he was holding you." She grabbed Clark's arm and placed it around her shoulders. "Guys, when they place their arm around their girl, well Dean was a little stiff when he…and guys, they usually relax around their girlfriends. Like hunny bunny here." She winked at Clark and gestured to his arm as an example of the right way for a guy to hold a girl.

Dean scoffed when Clark grinned foolishly. Sam was trying hard not to laugh; clearly Dean had no idea how to be a boyfriend. Chloe did have a point; Dean's arm was all stiff when he was holding Jo.

Before they could go further into the conversation, Ed walked up to them, grinning from ear to ear. He shot Sam, Dean and Jo an apologetic look. "I'm afraid I won't be able to rent the place out to you kids. Mr. Queen, Mr. Oliver Queen just bought the entire building." He smiled broadly.

"Is he still on the line?" Chloe asked sweetly.

"Yeah, he wanted to talk Mr. Kent." Ed held out the phone to Clark but Chloe snatched it from him. "Congratulations on the engagement by the way." Ed said hesitantly.

"Engagement?" Chloe looked at him skeptically. She held up her left hand for their inspection. "Note the absence of a rock. Something you're not telling me Clark?" She grinned at him teasingly before sashaying away from them.

Clark rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "I'm going to kill him." He muttered under his breath.

"Oliver Queen. _The_ Oliver Queen?" Jo looked at Clark eagerly.

"You're friends with Oliver Queen? Of Queen Industries?" Sam looked doubtful.

"Who's Oliver Queen?" Dean blurted out unthinkingly.

All four of his companions looked at him strangely.

"What?" He scowled at everyone in return.

"Oliver Queen happens to be America's third most eligible bachelor in the business world. Lex Luthor beat him by the punch and of course Bruce Wayne, the most notorious playboy of the three, he's number one. Oliver Queen." Jo looked like she was about to swoon.

Sam and Dean looked at each other and then rolled their eyes.

"Listen Ollie," Chloe's voice was dripping with venom. "You may be quite familiar with the Lane temper but that has nothing on the Sullivan-Lane combo!"

"I gotta handle this." Clark darted away from them and towards Chloe. He took the phone from her. "I'll talk to him."

"Tell him he better watch out. I know people." Chloe said threateningly and she practically stomped towards them. "So what were we talking about?" She looked at all of them as if she did not just threaten a multibillionaire.

"Oliver Queen." Jo offered pleasantly.

Chloe frowned. "Well, he is hot." She murmured admittedly.

"He is, isn't he?" Jo practically giggled in delight. "So what's he like? In person, I mean."

"He has this presence, he makes you notice him. And he is a hell of a kisser." Chloe said distantly.

"You've kissed him?" Jo asked, completely aghast.

"No! My cousin, she's dating him." Chloe looked horrified at the idea of kissing Oliver.

Dean and Sam were just listening to the conversation uncomfortably. Both released a sigh of relief when Clark came back.

"So I guess it's a done deal. Sorry guys." He looked at the three apologetically.

Ed held out the keys to Chloe and he also smiled at the three regretfully. "I'd be happy to refer you to another place." He offered helpfully.

Dean shook his head but before he could say more, Chloe spoke for him.

"Mr. Singer, don't you have another available unit?" Chloe smiled at the older man.

"Uh, yeah, actually I do. But it's not quite done yet. There are no furnishings yet." Ed said reluctantly.

Chloe and Clark looked at each other for a full second and then Clark nodded. Dean had a feeling that Chloe and Clark were also doing that silent communication thing.

"You guys can stay here if you want. Clark and I can take the unfurnished one." Chloe offered generously.

"Are you sure?" Jo asked uncertainly as she smiled at the younger girl.

"Yeah, we are, aren't we Clark?" Chloe nudged Clark so he would answer.

"Yes, Sweetie pie." Clark gave Chloe a meaningful look.

Chloe's brows furrowed and then she gave Clark a small smile. "So it's agreed. We're all staying here."

TBC


	2. Truths and Lies

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Okay folks, here's the next chapter of this fic. I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to review the first chapter and I'm glad you guys are liking this fic. This update is a long one, I guess I got a little carried away, this is basically a product of too many hours watching Supernatural. And I have to say that I have nothing against Gavin DeGraw, his song is somehow interwoven in this story. That said, on with the story...

**No Exit**

Chapter 2: Truths and Lies

"I'll flip you for the sofa." Jo said glibly as she looked over their research.

Sam and Dean both looked up from loading their guns. Dean frowned at Jo's statement and Sam merely shook his head in disapproval. Sam was pretty much resigned to the fact that Jo was there for the hunt. Dean on the other hand was not so thrilled at the idea.

"Does your mother even know you're here?" Dean asked brusquely.

"I told her I was going to Vegas." She shrugged nonchalantly and returned to her reading.

"You think she's going to buy that?" Dean raised a brow at her answer. Surely, Ellen saw right through Jo's flimsy excuse. He had a feeling that they should be expecting a call from her sometime soon.

"Can we quit with the flirting and deal with the mystery couple?" Sam interjected in exasperation, he had a feeling that if he didn't interfere, the two would snap at each other the entire time.

Jo and Dean both glared at him.

"What?" He gave them an innocent look. "All I'm saying is that we have to wonder why that Chloe girl was willing to let us stay here? And why did they go through lengths to buy this entire building?"

Dean pursed his lips, deep in thought. "So, you're saying that we need to keep an eye on those two?" That was an interesting thought. Keeping an eye on Chloe, that idea had potential. On the other hand, keeping an eye on blondie meant keeping an eye on her boyfriend.

"I don't think so." Jo piped in. Sam and Dean gave her questioning looks. "All I'm saying is that I think Chloe is a very capable young woman."

"She had Ed eating out of the palm of her hand." Sam said admittedly.

"But that Clark guy, he doesn't look that reliable. He seemed like the type of guy who would mysteriously disappear in times of crisis." Dean looked at them expectantly, waiting for them to agree.

"You think so?" Jo shot him an arch look. "Because I could tell that those two have the very same codependent relationship that you and Sam have." She smirked at him pointedly.

"So you think that your mom actually bought that flimsy excuse of yours?" Dean countered snidely.

"I'm not an idiot. I got Ash to lay a credit card trail all the way to the casinos." Jo retorted in the same tone.

"You know, you shouldn't lie to your mother. You shouldn't be here, either." Dean muttered in a patronizing tone.

"Well, I am. So untwist your boxers and deal with it." Jo scowled at him in return.

Dean glared at her and went back to loading his gun.

The awkward silence that settled over them was broken by a ringing phone.

Dean stared at his cell and then at Sam and Jo. "Oh, hi Ellen." He greeted Jo's mom as collected as he could pretend to be. He shot Jo an accusing glare which Jo returned with a roll of her eyes.

"Is she with you?" Ellen demanded over the phone.

Dean placed his hand over the mouthpiece. He glared at Jo and Jo glared back.

"She left a note she's in Vegas. I don't believe it for a second." Ellen said while Dean and Jo engaged in a battle of wills. "Dean?" Ellen said after the long silence from his end.

"I haven't seen her." Dean focused his attention back on Elle.

"You sure about that?" Ellen asked, slightly doubtful.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Dean answered with as much honesty that he could muster.

"Well, please, if she shows up, you'll drag her butt right back here, won't you?" Ellen tried to hide the pleading in her tone, without much success.

"Absolutely." Dean closed his eyes as he said yet another lie.

"Okay, thanks hon." Ellen finally hung up.

Dean shut his phone and Jo gave him the brightest smile.

"You owe me big time." Dean glowered at her. "I'm taking the first duty." He picked up his keys and walked towards the door.

"First duty for what?" Sam frowned at him.

"Babysitting duty for the mystery couple." Dean looked at Sam like he was missing some brain cells.

* * *

"Tell me why we got the unfurnished place." Clark shot Chloe a slightly annoyed look.

Chloe sighed as she tried to be as comfortable as she could on the carpeted floor. "I was trying to be nice." She looked at him pointedly.

"And you see where nice took us? An empty apartment. How are we supposed to stay here? There's nothing here." Clark walked over to where she was and sat right next to her.

"Then maybe you should superspeed back home and grab some things that we might need. And also drop this off at MetU." She took out the zip bag from her purse that had a sample of the liquid material from the other apartment.

Clark frowned at her as he took the plastic bag from her hand. "What sort of things should I get?"

"We obviously need some clothes, there's no telling how long we're going to be here. And some pillows and maybe some blankets. And coffeemaker, we definitely need a coffeemaker." Chloe smiled at him.

"How many trips do you expect me to make?" Clark looked at her incredulously.

Chloe gave him a pouting look and he shook his head. "Oh no, that's not going to work on me." He said adamantly.

"Pretty please." Chloe fluttered her lashes and looked at him pleadingly.

"Fine. The things I do for you." Clark shook his head as he got up and offered his hand to her. Chloe pretty much had him whipped and he wasn't entirely sure he liked that fact.

Chloe grinned up at him as she let him pull her up so she could stand up. "You love me anyway." She said cheekily.

Clark rolled his eyes. "Okay, so we're here to make sure no one disappears again. So why did we let those three stay on. Not having them around would have been more practical. Less people to worry about." He gave her a meaningful look.

She merely shrugged in return. "I got the feeling that they were here for the same reason that we are. Considering that we're experts in meteor-related events and we're not entirely sure what we're dealing with, I just thought we could use all the help that we could get."

"That is if you're right about them." Clark retorted wryly. He was not comfortable with the idea of joining forces with people they barely knew. He and Chloe had a long history of dealing with the strange stuff, a long successful history. He was not about to jump into the uncertainty of a new alliance.

"Were you even using your powers when we were with them?" Chloe eyed him with such condescension. "Jo had a knife strapped on her. Dean, he was definitely packing. The only innocent of the group is Sam. But I have a feeling he and I are kindred souls."

"Huh?" Clark looked at her in confusion. "Packing? Packing what? And why would you be kindred souls with that Sam guy?" Clark demanded.

Chloe laughed softly at his expression. "Dean was packing a gun. I got the feeling that Sam is the research geek of the group, that's why I said he and I were kindred souls. What's with the scowling?" Her brows furrowed as Clark scowled at her.

"So who do I give this to?" Clark changed the subject all of a sudden.

Chloe gave him a strange look before answering. "Professor Johnson. Just tell him I sent you and he won't ask any questions."

"Okay. You have to go somewhere too." Clark insisted unwaveringly as he pocketed the bag that contained their evidence.

"What? Why?" Chloe looked longingly at her laptop. "Why do I have to go? I can do so much research while you're busy being Speedy Gonzales." Chloe looked at him through narrowed eyes.

"If I leave you alone you might disappear." Clark tried to convince her with his logic.

"You won't be gone for long. And if I'm in trouble I'll make sure to scream. The three musketeers are just three doors away." Chloe countered stubbornly.

"And what if you're wrong about them? What if they are just three regular people, who would have no idea how to deal with whatever is behind the disappearances?" Clark volleyed back just as stubbornly.

"I don't know if I should be offended that you don't trust my intuition or touched that you worry about me so much." Chloe looked at him thoughtfully.

"I'd go for touched." Clark grinned at her; he knew that he was on the verge of winning an argument against her.

"Okay." She said in resignation. "I'm going grocery shopping. Buy us some food and toiletries. You want pizza or should I just order some Chinese?" She looked at him expectantly.

"Chinese. Come on, let's get going." Clark grabbed her purse and then her hand and led the way out of the apartment.

* * *

Dean had been waiting for fifteen minutes when the door to the couple's apartment opened. He watched as Chloe and Clark walked out hand in hand.

It was unfair that Chloe managed to dissect his relationship with Sam and his non-relationship with Jo while he was unable to spot any telltale sign that she and Clark were not an actual couple. Jo was right about her assessment of the two, it was clear that they depended on each other; it was clear with every look that passed between them.

He followed behind them after a beat. Clark and Chloe stopped for a second that he had to plaster himself against the door he was standing by. He listened for the sound of their footsteps fading; it was a full minute before they started walking away. Dean peaked to check if it was safe to follow them and stepped forward when the coast was clear.

Dean walked through the halls of the building and didn't see the two. He shook his head impatiently and headed outside. He had to screech to a halt when he saw Chloe standing on the sidewalk all by herself. His brows furrowed as he wondered where Clark was. Chloe did not look like she was abandoned, in fact there was a small smile playing on her lips.

He watched her as she started walking away from the building. He went through the doors and discreetly followed after her.

Chloe ended up entering a super store. Dean was a little apprehensive about entering the place. It wasn't really his scene. Then again he might discover a whole lot more about Chloe and her supposed boyfriend if he kept tailing her. He went into the store with great reluctance.

He immediately spotted Chloe. She was pushing a cart like she had no care in the world. Dean saw her go to the health and beauty section. He groaned inwardly and followed her. He stopped at the end of the aisle and pretended to mull over buying whatever was before him. He inclined his head slightly and saw that she was staring at rows and rows of toothbrushes. Dean did not think that picking a toothbrush was that hard but obviously blondie did.

"_I'm gonna love you more than anyone…I'm gonna hold you closer than before…and when I-_"

Dean looked around incredulously in an effort to find the source of such a dumb song, it was as though the singer was being strangled. His attention went back to Chloe when he saw her take her phone out of her purse. He felt his interest in Chloe slip a notch at the discovery of her musical taste. It went back up again when he saw her roll her eyes slightly when she flipped her phone open to answer the call, she obviously didn't like that song all that much.

"Hey sweetie!" She answered her phone cheerfully.

Dean made a face when he heard her. She and Clark were a little too sickly sweet for his taste. They weren't apart for more than half an hour and they were already making calls to each other. Pathetic really.

"Jimmy! Slow down will you?" She snapped at the caller.

Dean's brows furrowed. He could remember clearly that Chloe called Clark hunny bunny and she greeted the mystery caller as sweetie. He frowned slightly, could it be that Chloe and Clark were not an actual couple?

"Yes, I'm with Clark." Chloe was obviously trying to be patient. "Because we're following a lead."

Dean smirked faintly. The reconnaissance mission was actually useful. He was finding out more about Chloe and Clark than he expected.

Chloe sighed loudly. "I know. But you have nothing to worry about. You know what Clark means to me. How many more times do I have to explain this to you?" Her patience seemed to be wearing thin.

Dean brought a finger to his lips, so it wouldn't seem like he was eavesdropping on her conversation. He put on a thoughtful look and kept listening to her exchange with this Jimmy guy.

"This is really getting old _James_. We're here for my article. Now I'm sorry that I failed to inform you about my every action. I didn't know that being someone's girlfriend meant I would have to file a report on my every move." She said in a very sarcastic tone. "You know what? We'll talk when I get back." She hung up the phone before Jimmy could even reply.

Dean saw Chloe try and compose herself. The phone call obviously affected her more than she wanted. But she squared her shoulders and went back to her previous preoccupation, buying toothbrushes for her and her fake boyfriend.

Chloe turned around and looked at him directly. "So what's the best tampon?" She asked him tartly.

Dean did a double take. He had been standing before the feminine products for the last few minutes and yet he didn't actually see what he was supposedly studying. Dean scratched the back of his head, gave her a charming look and grabbed the nearest box. "Tampax Pearl?" He offered lightly.

Chloe bit her lower lip and tilted her head slightly. She walked up to him and took the box from him and placed it back on the shelf. "Good choice." She nodded approvingly. "So is this what you came here for? Or are you multitasking? Buying a tampon and spying on me." She gave him a critical look before walking back to her cart.

"No, I just come here to give the good people some shopping advice." He grinned at her retreating back. He was already discovered so he figured he might as well follow her without the hiding part. "Like you for instance, obviously you're facing a tough choice. What kind of toothbrush should you buy?" He gave her a concerned look.

Chloe raised a brow at his fake concern and smiled faintly. "It really is a tough choice." She replied gravely. "I mean should I buy one with a tongue cleaner, because kissing Clark would be so much better with it, although he has minty, fresh breath. Or should I buy the one that whitens the teeth? Have you seen Clark's smile, his pearly whites are not pearly without proper care." She pretended to gush endlessly.

Dean scoffed at her statement. Did this girl think he was stupid? She and Clark were clearly pretending to be a couple. Her real boyfriend was that Jimmy guy, who was obviously jealous of Clark. Why he would be was a mystery to Dean. "There's a toothbrush that whitens teeth? I got to get me one of those." He retorted dryly.

Chloe leaned back and eyed him with such interest. "Smile." She ordered loudly.

Dean looked at Chloe as though she took some crazy pills. "What?" He raised a brow at her command.

"Smile, so I can ascertain if you actually need a toothbrush that whitens teeth." She spoke as though she was talking to a child.

Dean frowned at her. "No." He said curtly.

"Oh come on." She jutted her lower lip at his answer. "You won't smile? Not even if I ask nicely?" She smiled at him.

Dean folded his arms across his chest and shook his head. "No." He said again, more firmly this time.

"Would you do me the honor of flashing that wonderful smile of yours?" She gave him what he could only call 'a megawatt smile' and he felt his resolve soften.

Dean was just about to smile at her when some lady bumped into him, effectively waking him from the spell that Chloe was casting on him. He briefly wondered if he was dealing with a witch, she certainly had the innate ability to get people to do what she wanted. She was good enough to almost get him to do as she said. "You're trying to distract me?" He pointed a finger at her accusingly.

Chloe shrugged carelessly. "You almost fell for it." She rejoined pointedly. "Besides, shouldn't you be the one distracting me? After all, you are following me." She glared at him.

"I was not!" Dean pretended to be offended.

Chloe eyed him skeptically. "Come on, stop with the bad acting and admit that you were following me, listening to my private conversation." She took a couple of steps towards him until they were only a feet apart.

"Private? You call that private? Everyone at the aisle could practically hear you screaming at Jimmy." Dean countered defensively. He refused to back down, especially to a five foot four blonde girl.

Chloe's eyes narrowed. "I wasn't screaming." She insisted forcefully. She turned on her heel and walked away.

Dean scowled at her, or her retreating back. Their conversation was not over and she was walking away. Dean was not a fan of letting someone else have the last word. He followed after her as she sauntered over the next aisle and walked up to an unidentified woman. He stopped right next to her and felt her elbow connect to his middle lightly. He glared at her and rubbed his stomach resentfully.

Chloe smiled at the lady before them. "Hi. I don't mean to disrupt your shopping day. But may I ask you a question?" She continued to smile as she waited for the lady's answer.

"Certainly, dear." The lady smiled back at her.

"I was on the phone earlier, at the next aisle and I was wondering if I disturbed you with my conversation?" Chloe asked apologetically.

The lady shook her head. "No, you didn't disturb me at all." She smiled at the two of them.

"Thank you very much." Chloe said appreciatively and gave the lady one final smile before walking away, leaving Dean again.

Dean smiled at the lady awkwardly before taking off. He walked briskly in order to catch up with Chloe. He was at the end of the aisle where Chloe left her shopping cart. He was in such a rush to follow her that a cart almost ran his foot over. He looked up to see the culprit. And found Chloe smiling at him sweetly.

"Do you know where I can find a coffeemaker?" She asked pleasantly.

Dean glared at her. "What am I? A freaking tour guide?" He countered icily.

"Weren't you the one who said that you're here to give people shopping advice?" She replied easily.

"So I was stalking you. You got me." Dean held up both his hands in surrender. "But it's for your own protection." He mumbled under his breath.

Chloe cupped a hand to her ear. "What was that? You're trying to protect me?" She looked at him archly. "I'm sorry to inform you but I can take care of myself."

"Sure you do." Dean nodded condescendingly. "Look, I don't know what your game is. Maybe you're just some stupid thrill seeker, but you and that fake boyfriend of yours walked in some pretty weird stuff. I'm just here to make sure that you won't end up as a statistic." He said plainly.

Chloe looked at him warily. "First of all, not a 'stupid thrill seeker,' I have every right to be here. I'm more than capable of taking care of myself. In fact, it's not likely that I will end up as a statistic. Trust me." She uttered with such certainty. "Second of all, it seemed like you and your groupies know more about whatever it is that is going on. That's precisely why you guys are staying at the apartment complex." It was her turn to look at him condescendingly.

Dean leaned on her shopping cart. "Thank you for your kind generosity." He muttered sarcastically.

"I wasn't being kind, I was being practical. If you guys know what's causing the disappearances then good. And I don't care if your explanations, rationalizations and/or solutions to this problem are weird. I majored in weird back in high school." She informed him haughtily.

He looked at her unbelievingly. No one would be well-adjusted enough to accept their way of life unblinkingly, which was basically what Chloe was insinuating. "Are you sure you can handle it?" He looked at her intently.

Chloe met his gaze unflinchingly. "Try me."

Dean considered telling her the truth. It would make their hunt easier if she and her fake boyfriend knew what exactly they were dealing with. Who knows? It might even scare them off, that way they wouldn't have to go on this hunt with a bunch of amateurs. He tapped her shoulder lightly. "Are you for real?" He asked with a smile.

Her brows furrowed slightly. "Yeah." She gave him a weird look. "For a moment there I thought you were going to cop a feel."

"Baby, you won't even have to think when I do cop a feel." He leered at her.

"I have a boyfriend. Remember?" She rolled her eyes at him as she reminded him of that fact.

"You have a fake boyfriend." Dean countered.

"Clark's my fake boyfriend. Jimmy is my real boyfriend." She looked at him meaningfully, reminding him of her phone conversation.

"What Jimmy don't know won't hurt him." He winked at her.

"How about you help me with my shopping and I might invite you for dinner." Chloe dismissed his flirting and looked at him seriously.

Chloe obviously switched on business mode because her tone changed altogether. Dean sighed audibly. "Are you cooking?" He eyed her hopefully.

She snorted at his question. "Believe me; you don't want me anywhere near a kitchen. I tend to burn water." She said earnestly that Dean had difficulty not believing her. "But we're ordering Chinese. And if we're lucky Clark could have scored us some homemade apple pie."

Dean looked at her thoughtfully. "Okay. But only because you said there's going to be pie."

Chloe smiled at him, seemingly torn between exasperation and amusement. "I said there could be." She said pointedly.

"Well, there better be pie." Dean commented as he and Chloe shopped for what the blonde needed.

* * *

Clark supersped to the apartment complex and stopped right at the next alley. He was carrying a duffel bag for himself and he uncomfortably packed a suitcase for Chloe, he also had a picnic basket with him.

He already made three trips. He managed to bring an inflatable bed, a couple of pillows and some comforters, a picnic blanket, since they didn't have a dining set and the much wanted/needed coffeemaker. Clark also packed some of his mom's pies and some cooking utensils, in case he felt the need to cook. Knowing Chloe she would be satisfied with just coffee but he was used to a full breakfast.

He walked in a normal pace back into the building and towards their apartment. "Honey, I'm home!" He yelled loudly, hoping that Chloe was back from her shopping trip.

"Hey Clark!" Chloe greeted brightly, Clark could hear her rummaging through the kitchen.

"Did you see everything I brought?" Clark asked eagerly. He was proud of what he managed to accomplish in an hour.

Chloe stepped out of the kitchen and gave him a meaningful look, one that she always used to keep him from talking about his powers. Clark raised a brow at her and as if on cue Dean, from three doors down, appeared right next to her.

"Hey man." Dean raised a cup in his direction.

"I already ordered some Chinese. In the meantime, I made coffee." Chloe offered him a cup.

"Let me just put this down." Clark gave her a look as he gestured towards what he was carrying. "Help me sweetie pie."

"Dude, the jig is up." Dean said as he took a sip of his coffee. "Chloe told me everything." The guy informed him arrogantly.

Clark let the stuff he was carrying drop to the floor, except for the picnic basket. "Somehow I doubt that." He replied coolly.

Chloe shook her head in disapproval and took the basket from him and handed it to Dean. "Can you take that to the kitchen? I'll help Clark with the bags." She flashed Dean a grateful smile.

Dean saluted her mockingly with his coffee cup and headed for the kitchen.

"What's he doing here?" Clark frowned at her as he followed her towards the bedroom. "You were supposed to distract him, not invite him over."

"I was going to do just that but then Jimmy called." Chloe rolled her eyes as she remembered her conversation with the Daily Planet photographer.

"Oh." An understanding look crossed Clark's features.

"Yes oh. Apparently Ollie spilled the beans to Lois and Lois spilled the beans to Jimmy. Now Jimmy and I are officially in a fight. Remind me to clobber Oliver the next time I see him." She told Clark as she placed her suitcase and Clark's duffel bag at the corner of the room.

"Noted. That still doesn't explain why Dean's here." Clark looked at her piercingly.

"He happened to 'overhear' my argument with Jimmy and so we pretty much laid our cards on the table. They're here for the very same thing we are." Chloe opened her bag and inspected what Clark brought for her.

"The disappearances?" Clark walked over to where she was and sat right next to her.

"Yup. He was trying to convince me that we shouldn't be here. Called me a thrill seeker." She grumbled angrily.

Clark fought the smile that threatened to spill from his lips. "Did you tell him you were a reporter? Which is pretty much an equivalent of a thrill seeker?"

Chloe shot him a glare. "I'm giving him information on need to know basis. We still don't know what he and his circle of friends actually do, so there's no point in giving him full disclosure." She said offhandedly.

"So, is this why we're having him over? Are you going to use your reporter powers on him?" He asked eagerly. No one could resist reporter Chloe, it was a fact.

Chloe grinned at him. "It may be my only power but it gets the job done. Go on out there; make sure that Dean doesn't wolf down your all mom's pies. I'm going to set up the research up at that wall." She eyed the said wall critically.

Clark used his superspeed to get up. "You told him about the pies?" He looked at her accusingly.

Chloe's brows furrowed at him. "Yeah, I'm sure you took more than enough. You have to learn to share, Clark." She chided him laughingly.

Clark made a face at her before he started for the door. "Got to learn to share." He muttered sourly as he walked out.

* * *

Dean was leaning against the counter when Clark entered the kitchen. He was still drinking his coffee, eyeing the picnic basket with such concentration.

"Hey." Clark greeted as he moved to get a mug from the cupboard. Trust Chloe to buy mugs for a temporary apartment. He poured himself a cup and took a sip. He grimaced as he tasted Chloe's brew, strong and bitter as always.

"That girl makes one hell of a brew." Dean commented as he raised his cup pointedly.

Clark smiled slightly as he leaned against the counter across from him. "The stronger the coffee, the better for her, she lives on this stuff." He replied conciliatorily.

Dean shrugged. "I've had worse, believe me." He returned in the same tone.

The two men were silent for a long moment, seemingly trying to appraise the other.

Dean looked the man across from his surreptitiously. His initial impression of Clark was that he didn't scream responsible, his shoulders drooped ever so slightly that made Dean a little wary. It was clear that the younger man had been through something tragic. He found it a little comforting because he could actually relate. However, he was withholding judgment; he was there to observe if the two were actually going to be useful during the hunt. If he found them unworthy, he wouldn't hesitate to tell them to get the hell out of dodge.

Clark watched Dean suspiciously. He found that Chloe was right when she said that the man had a gun. The fact that he was armed did not exactly inspire confidence in him. He finally met Dean's gaze and he could see the tough front that the man presented, probably brought on by a profound tragedy. Clark could tell from one look at him that Dean already saw too many things in his life, which did not make all that different from him (his alien origins aside). Chloe used to accuse him of being too trusting. Over the years he shook off that habit. But now, as he stood in front of Dean, Clark concluded that the man was someone he could rely on, if only for this one mission.

Clark placed his cup on the counter and rummaged through the picnic basket. He brought out two whole pies: apple pie and peach cobbler, and took out two blueberry muffins. He offered one to Dean, which the older man accepted courteously.

"Don't tell Chloe." Clark said conspiratorially. "She loves this stuff and she thinks that my mom just bakes it for her, which she actually does."

Dean took a bite out of the baked good and groaned appreciatively. "Man this is good! I can't blame her for hogging this stuff."

"Wait till you taste the pie." Clark said proudly. The days that Martha Kent baked were getting fewer and far between, but she would always bake an apple pie for him and blueberry muffins for Chloe.

"That's why I'm here." Dean smirked at Clark.

Before they could go into the conversation any further someone rang the doorbell.

"That's probably the delivery guy." Dean was a little shocked when he heard Chloe order the food, the way she was rattling off her order it seemed like she was going to feed two armies.

Clark nodded in acknowledgment as he headed for the door, knowing Chloe she ordered enough to feed an army. "Mind checking if Chloe bought some paper plates and plastic spoons and forks?" He looked at Dean expectantly.

"No problem." Dean replied easily. He knew exactly where Chloe put everything. He was in the process of setting everything on the counter when Clark entered the kitchen again, carrying four bags of Chinese food. "Whoa!" Dean eyed the bags with such interest.

"Overkill, thy name is Chloe Sullivan." Clark grinned in answer to Dean's reaction. "There are actually two more bags that the delivery guy's going to bring up." He rolled his eyes at the thought of more food.

Dean took note of Clark's exclamation of Chloe's entire name. He shook his head as he took two of the bags from Clark. The man carried the stuff like they weighed nothing, but when Dean got his hands on them he felt literally weighed down.

"I'm going to get the rest." Clark told Dean as he placed the rest of the bags on the counter.

Dean waved him off absentmindedly as he looked through the bags.

Clark returned and placed the rest of the bags with the others. Their eyes met and the two could not help but laugh.

That was exactly the scene that Chloe saw as she entered the kitchen. She thought that the two men wouldn't play nice since Clark was grumbling under his breath when he left her, about pie of all things. "What's so funny?" She looked at Clark and then at Dean.

Clark stopped laughing and gestured to the bags and bags of food.

Chloe smiled. "I did not get carried away-" She was about to say more when her gaze fell on two half-eaten blueberry muffins. "Do my eyes betray me or are those my muffins?" She glared at Clark.

Clark returned her gaze innocently. "Your muffins? No, those are mine. And you told me to share, so I gave one to Dean."

"As far as I'm concerned this is my muffin now." Dean moved to pick up said muffin and popped a piece in his mouth with great exaggeration.

Chloe placed her hands on her hips and looked at the two critically. "Clark Jerome Kent, I'm going to call your mom." She told Clark threateningly. "As for you," She pointed to Dean. "Keep your hands off my muffins."

"Are you sure you want me to keep my hands off your muffins?" Dean looked at Chloe suggestively.

Chloe scoffed at Dean's attempt to flirt with her. "You're like a walking innuendo." She countered sarcastically.

"A devilishly good-looking innuendo." Dean winked at her.

Clark cleared his throat and showed off the food like he was on some game show. "Dig in?"

* * *

Jo was pacing the room like some caged tiger.

"Would you sit down?" Sam looked up from what he was reading and snapped at her.

"What's taking him so long?" Jo asked him for the nth time.

Sam rolled his eyes. "He hasn't been gone that long." He said quietly.

"He's been gone for four hours." Jo stopped right in front of him and gave him a pointed look.

"You know what?" Sam closed the folder he was reading. "I'll give him a call." He took out his phone and got up from the chair. He scrolled down to Dean's number and pressed call. He waited for Dean to answer.

"Hello." Dean voice was a little muffled.

"Dean, man, where are you?" Sam could not help but sound a little worried. Jo had a point, four hours was long time for Dean to go on without calling him.

Dean did not answer immediately. "Umm, I'm still on my recon mission." He replied haltingly.

Sam listened to his brother carefully. He could hear laughter in the background; Dean's voice was still muffled as he answered. Sam's brows furrowed as he thought of the scenarios that would cause Dean to talk as if he had a mouthful of cotton. "Are you eating?" He asked accusingly.

"No….no. I'm offended by your insinuation." Dean replied half-heartedly. "Okay, you got me. I can't help it, Chloe offered me pie. Pie, Sam! And the muffins, the muffins were awesome!" Dean remarked breathlessly.

"You've been eating while Jo and I have been busting our asses trying to learn more about the spook!" Sam cut off Dean angrily.

"Sammy-" Dean tried to interrupt Sam's tirade.

"No Dean, get your ass back here. Keep your head on the job. Stop waxing poetic about baked goods and get back here." Sam said with such disgust.

"Okay, okay." Dean responded after a beat. "I'll be right there."

Sam ended the call and shook his head in frustration.

"Is he on his way back?" Jo looked at him hopefully.

"Yeah." He replied curtly as he plopped back on the chair and focused his attention back on the research.

"Where was he?" Jo looked at him insistently.

"Eating, drinking and being merry." Sam answered tersely.

Before Jo could say another word the front door opened, revealing an irate Dean.

"You gotta ruin all my fun." Dean glared at Sam as he closed the door behind him. He was carrying a box as though it contained something precious.

"We were worried. You were gone for over four hours." Jo said as she walked up to him.

"Turns out you were out there having the time of your life." Sam stated sourly.

"Keep that up and I won't share." Dean informed him sardonically as he tapped the box.

"Did you even do anything at all?" Sam folded his arms across his chest and gave Dean a measured look.

"I'm not liking that tone of yours." Dean wagged his finger at Sam. "And yes, I accomplished something while I was on a stakeout. Like the real names of the mystery couple, who are not actually an actual couple." Dean said proudly as he took out the pie from the box. "Peach cobbler." He grinned at Jo.

Sam looked at him skeptically but then his gaze landed on the pie. He was still pissed at Dean, but the pie sure looked tempting.

"Clark Kent and Chloe Sullivan. And they happen to be here for the very same thing that we are." Dean kept speaking as he cut a piece of the peach cobbler.

"Okay, so you were on a stakeout and you end up bringing home a whole pie?" Jo looked confused.

Sam looked at Dean closely. His brother was keeping something from them. He was supposed to be on a stakeout and yet he ended up having dinner with the people he was supposed to be keeping an eye on. "You got caught!" Sam said triumphantly.

Jo seemed skeptical at Sam's pronouncement. "You got caught?" She looked disappointed.

"I didn't get caught. I made my presence known." Dean informed them as he took a bite of the pie.

The two looked at him skeptically.

"Okay so she caught me. Chloe Sullivan saw me tailing her." Dean uttered impatiently.

Sam walked towards his computer and started searching for the Clark Kents and Chloe Sullivans on the web. He reared back when he came up with more than a hundred results. "Dude, those two…" He said disbelievingly.

Dean looked over Sam's shoulder. "Those two have been busy little bees." He commented offhandedly.

"Chloe Sullivan, junior reporter for the Metropolis Daily Planet. What is she doing here in Philadelphia?" Sam looked up from what he was reading and looked at Dean expectantly.

"She's a reporter. No wonder she's so good at getting people to talk to her." Dean commented, more to himself than anyone.

"Wait a minute! You told her about us?" Sam looked at Dean incredulously.

"Huh? No…no I didn't." Dean glowered at Sam, deeply offended. "You're really not gonna get a piece of pie for that lousy attitude of yours." He scowled at Sam and offered Jo a piece of pie, just to piss Sam off.

"This is a really good piece of pie." Jo murmured as she took another bite of the peach cobbler.

Sam shot the two death stares and went back to researching on Clark and Chloe. "Chloe's name pops up as a writer and as a…I don't know how to say this, it's like she's a virtual magnet for weird stuff." Sam looked a little concerned.

"What do you mean?" Dean said in a muffled tone since he was still preoccupied with stuffing his mouth with pie.

"What I mean is that this girl has been a consistent prey for things that go bump in the night." Sam looked at the two meaningfully.

Dean's brows rose at Sam's statement. "What about Clark?"

"Well, if Chloe is prey, Clark's the hero, seems like the dude's got a serious savior complex." Sam stated as he looked through the articles about Clark Kent. "He also happens to be the son of a State Senator."

"Are you telling me that during the entire time you were with them you weren't able to get that information from them?" Jo looked at him critically.

Dean paused at Jo's criticism. "We talked a lot. I didn't tell them anything…man those guys are good. Maybe they're not amateurs after all." He admitted grudgingly. They talked about a lot of things, but nothing of substance.

Sam shook his head and got up to his feet. "So what are we going to do?" Sam asked as he reached for some pie.

Dean slapped Sam's hand before he could take a piece. "You don't deserve any pie." He said sourly.

"Oh come on Dean. I haven't eaten anything while you've been stuffing your face." Sam glared at him resentfully.

Dean looked at Sam a full minute before nodding imperceptibly. "Just one piece." He said through narrowed eyes.

Sam gave a short laugh at his answer. "Thank you very much." He said with great exaggeration.

"I love me some pie." Dean muttered under his breath as he gave Sam a piece and proceeded to hide the rest.

"Are we going to let those two be part of a hunt?" Jo played with her knife as she waited for their answer.

"I don't know. Should we?" Sam asked loudly so Dean would hear him from the kitchen.

"Dean's all pissy when I got here. Is he honestly going to let two people we barely know join us?" Jo's grip on the knife tightened at the thought.

"How about we ask them what they know, so we could decide if they should join us?" Dean appeared before them and looked at them expectantly. "And if you're lucky, you guys could probably have something to eat. Chloe ordered enough food to last them for days."

"So we just barge in there, demand answers and then ask them for food?" Sam looked uncomfortable at the thought.

"Chloe said that she was going to invite you guys but I," Dean laughed loudly. "kinda distracted her."

Jo looked at him meanly. "What do you mean you distracted her?" She folded her arms across her chest.

"She was saying something when she found out that I, well Clark and I actually, ate her muffins." Dean said in an embarrassed tone.

* * *

"So?" Clark asked Chloe as he took a seat right next to her.

"Well, it didn't take long for the photo of our guest to come up with a match." Chloe frowned slightly at what she was reading. Through the course of the meal with Dean, she took a picture of the man when he wasn't looking with her cell. Once he left she uploaded the photograph on her computer and started searching for a match.

"Chloe, what's wrong?" Clark could tell by the look on her face that she just read a disturbing piece of information. Which was too bad really, he actually liked the guy.

"Dean Winchester, he's supposed to be dead." She gestured towards her computer. "The man's got a record as long as your arm. Credit card fraud, grave desecration, multi-murder." She shook her head in disbelief.

"So we can't trust him?" Clark posed the question as he draped his arm around Chloe and rubbed her shoulder comfortingly.

"That's the thing, what I'm reading and what I'm feeling, in total conflict." She looked at Clark to confirm if he had the same doubts.

He nodded in return. "He seemed like a decent guy."

"There's more to this than what his file says." She said with such determination.

"I think so too. Maybe we should ask him. What did you find out about his brother?" Clark nudged her slightly.

Chloe typed in Sam's name, along with the newly discovered last name. "Sam Winchester, he's so different from his brother. He was on his way to becoming a law student at Stanford but then he's out of the radar. Now he has a record." She rubbed her temples in agitation.

"So what now?" Clark looked at her helplessly.

"I say we get to the bottom of this mystery before we tackle the real reason why we're here." Chloe said with new resolve. "Maybe if we offer some information about ourselves they'd be more open about their own world."

"Worth a shot." Clark said admittedly. He removed his arm from her shoulder and got up. "But we're not telling them everything. Agreed?" He offered her his hand.

Chloe rolled her eyes as she took his hand gratefully. "Of course not. We give them the basics, none of your intergalactic origins." She smiled at him wryly.

"Good to know." Clark replied sarcastically. "So, do we just go up to their apartment and corner them into telling us the truth?"

Before Chloe could answer there was a knock on the door. Clark used his x-ray vision to check who was behind the door. "It's Dean and he brought company." He said quietly.

Chloe marched towards the door and opened it. Dean was about to knock again. He dropped his hand to his side and grinned at her. "Hi."

TBC


	3. Questions and Answers

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: And here's another chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. And I know you guys have a lot of questions, they'll be all answered eventually, through the course of the story. As for the ship in this fic, well I'm not even sure if there's even going to be a definite pairing. So far all I have is a whole lot of flirting. But at this point you guys should definitely know that Chloe is my favorite, so I think you will have to speculate from that piece of info.

No Exit

Chapter 3

_Questions and Answers_

"Back so soon?" Chloe asked Dean archly.

Clark came up next to Chloe and the two of them effectively blocked any means of entry. He looked at the three visitors questioningly.

"Missed me?" Dean volleyed back flirtatiously.

Chloe gave him an amused smile. "Not particularly." She shook her head in slight exasperation. "Maybe if you were gone longer…" She suggested lightly.

"And deprive you of my company? I don't think so." He replied easily.

"So what can we do for you folks?" Clark interrupted the two's banter. Dean's brother, Sam and the girl with them, he tried to recall the name, Jo, well the two were gawking at Chloe and Dean.

Over the course of the evening Clark came to the conclusion that Dean was naturally flirtatious. And though he hated to admit it, Chloe was flirting right back. He couldn't understand why she would though. The only possible explanation was that Chloe was attracted to Dean and he didn't think that was the case. Maybe she figured that by flirting with Dean she probably thought she was indirectly hurting Jimmy, Jimmy who picked a fight with her just because she was spending too much time with him. On one hand, the thought that he was causing friction between the two made him feel guilty. But then again what they were doing was far more important than Jimmy's jealousy.

"Just here for a friendly visit." Dean answered as he gestured towards Sam and Jo.

"Wow, twice in one day! Maybe you're the one who missed us." Chloe said teasingly.

"I don't know about Clark, but you…it's definitely possible." Dean winked at her deliberately.

"Aw, shucks." Chloe lowered her gaze and pretended to be embarrassed by Dean's reply. When she raised her gaze back up again she put on her game face on. "So what can we do for you?" She asked with seriousness this time.

"Maybe it would be better if we did this inside." Sam eyed the hall surreptitiously and he gave Dean a look that he had enough of his flirting.

Chloe and Clark looked at each other and communicated silently. Clark then stepped back so they could come in.

The three filed into the apartment silently. Jo was not happy with the way things were going. Not only did Dean snap at her for being there, she had to share her very first case with two other people.

Chloe and Clark stood side by side on one end of the room. Sam and Jo were directly across from them. Dean was stuck standing in the middle of the two sides.

"Yeah, this isn't awkward at all." Dean said jokingly, trying to ease the tension that settled over the group.

Sam and Jo glared at him. Clark remained stoic while Chloe smiled slightly.

"I'm assuming that you guys are here to confirm your internet findings." Chloe looked at the three expectantly.

Dean looked at her in astonishment. "Okay, that is just freaky!"

"Did you think that I just blurted out Clark's name just to hear the sound of it?" Chloe looked at him pointedly. "By now, you guys know that I'm a reporter. And I don't do things unless there's a point to it."

"So, Clark saying your name that was on purpose too?" Dean looked at her doubtfully.

Clark shuffled his weight uncomfortably. Chloe just grinned up at him and nudged his shoulder with hers. "Clark's not as calculating as I am. He's naturally friendly." She hooked her arm through his.

"So why say Clark's name and not yours? If Clark hadn't said your name then we wouldn't have found out anything about you." Sam interjected quietly.

"Actually, you still would have found out about me. I'm the writer of most of the articles about Clark." She informed Sam.

"So what are you two doing so far from home?" Jo cut in, slightly annoyed.

"You guys are from Smallville, Kansas. What are you doing way out here?" Sam added.

"That's like the pot calling the kettle black don't you think?" She looked at Sam tartly.

"And why do you say that?" Sam folded his arms across his chest and gave Chloe a measured look.

"Well, you two used to live in Kansas." She gestured to him and Dean. "But you must have gotten around; you guys don't seem to have a permanent address."

"Now how in hell do you know that?" Dean demanded forcefully.

"Do you really think I would let you find out all about us while we know nothing about you? That hardly seems fair." Clark assumed the same stance as Sam.

Chloe took a step back and brought both her hands up, as though she was framing the scene before her. "You know, you two could pass for mirror images. Speaking of images, I took a picture of you while you were…busy." It was the most polite way she could put Dean's food proclivities.

"Okay, that's just not right. That's a violation of my privacy." Dean grumbled crabbily.

"Would it make you feel any better if you knew that I took a shot of your good side?" Chloe looked at him ruefully. She actually liked Dean. But quid pro quo.

Dean looked thoughtful for a second. "A little bit, yeah."

Sam rolled his eyes. "So if you did a thorough research on us, why are you still talking to us?"

"I'm assuming that comment has something to do with the fact that Dean should be dead and you're not really on anyone's radar." She eyed Sam critically. "I didn't get any info about you." She looked at Jo apologetically. "I still don't have a last name." She added by way of explanation.

"I really don't know what to say to that." Jo admitted quietly.

"Chloe and I agreed that what we read didn't exactly match with what we know about Dean." Clark broke the lull in the conversation.

"And what exactly do you know about me?" Dean looked at the two with such interest.

"Well, you and your brother, I think you guys are involved with strange things, a lot of strange things. And that you guys are almost always armed, Jo included." Clark began.

"We also know that you guys have been traveling all over the country, searching for the bizarre. Oh, and that you guys are constantly running major credit card scams." Chloe finished for Clark.

"Okay, I have to know. How did you guys know all that? Most of that… it's classified information." Sam could feel a grudging respect for the two.

"Chloe hacked into every government agency to find out those stuff." Clark answered proudly.

Chloe rolled her eyes at Clark. "I don't usually like to broadcast that particular talent. Thank you, Clark. But I uploaded Dean's photo and my computer rendered the match." She answered simply.

"What kind of computer do you have?" Sam inquired with such interest. His computer did not seem up to par with hers, he couldn't help but feel slightly envious.

"The computer doesn't make the researcher." Chloe said sagely.

"Stop with the geek talk." Dean muttered in annoyance. "If you know all those things and you only spent half a day with me, what made you so sure that I'm an okay guy?"

"Because we're used to dealing with strange things as well." Chloe answered plainly. "I told you that I majored in weird back in high school, Clark and I attended the same classes. Did you guys read any of the articles that came up with our names?" She looked at the three expectantly.

Dean cleared his throat uncomfortably. Jo shook her head. Sam stared studiously at his shoes.

"And you said you and Sam were kindred spirits." Clark commented offhandedly.

Dean and Sam looked up at the same time when they heard Clark. "Why would you say that?" Dean frowned at Chloe.

Chloe sighed. "Are you guys telling me that you guys came here with meager facts about us? I can't say I'm not disappointed. So what exactly do you guys know about us?" She gave them her piercing reporter look.

Sam cleared his throat. "We know that Clark usually saves the day in your town. And that you wrote a number of interesting articles, most of them were about meteorites and their effects on people." He looked at the two hopefully. He deliberately left out the part that Chloe had been a victim for a number of the attacks by people infected by the meteor rocks.

Chloe's eyes lit up when Sam was finished. "That's more than I expected." She said encouragingly. "Clark and I are still residents of Smallville. Our town had the unfortunate luck to be called the meteor capital of the world. And the meteors that ended up there, well they changed people."

"Made them into what Chloe dubbed as meteor freaks. They develop certain abilities and they cause people harm. That's actually why we're here. There was an outbreak of the meteor infected individuals from our hometown; we're trying to locate them. When Chloe mentioned the strange disappearances here, well we thought it was worth checking out." Clark finished for Chloe. He was making stuff up as he went along; he hoped Chloe took note of everything he said so there wouldn't be any inconsistencies in their stories and the three won't be suspicious.

"Questions and/or comments are now welcome." Chloe stated cheerfully.

Sam and Dean exchanged amused looks. "So you investigate and then write about it afterwards?" Sam looked at Chloe apprehensively.

"Usually." She admitted. "But I do know that certain things have to be kept from the public. People are usually better off not knowing the things that we've dealt with." Her gaze flitted over to Clark and he gave her a small smile in return.

"Are you guys worried that she might write about what happened here?" Clark interjected quietly.

Before anyone could answer though, Chloe spoke up first. "I won't. I'm not going to write about this." She said solemnly.

"But can you really trust the word of a reporter?" Jo eyed everyone skeptically.

Chloe's brow rose at Jo's question. "First of all I am not just any reporter. I'm a Daily Planet reporter, the newspaper that is circulated all over the globe. And when I say I won't do something, I keep my word." She uttered in a matter of fact tone.

"We barely know you, so it's really hard to take your word." Jo countered in the same tone.

Chloe nodded in agreement. "Fine then, maybe an alliance with you guys is a bad idea."

"Chloe." Clark said warningly.

"Jo." Sam started in a placating tone.

"Cool, catfight." Dean muttered to himself and watched the two women avidly.

"I would be the first to admit that we don't really know what we're dealing with, hence your presence. Clark and I, well we're accustomed to doing things on our own, we've never really needed anyone else. So we're also taking a leap of faith here." Chloe said pointedly. "We already gave you guys the 411 about us while you guys have yet to return the favor. So really if anyone should be wary here it should be us."

"You're right." Sam mumbled softly.

Everyone looked at Sam in surprise, with the exception of Chloe. "She is?" Clark, Dean and Jo said in unison.

"They did give us the information about them. It only seems fair that we do the same." Sam continued in a rational tone.

"Sam's right." Dean exclaimed loudly earning the attention of everyone. "Sam and I, well we deal with weird things on a daily basis. Jo Harvelle, she traced the pattern of the disappearances. That's why we're here."

"What kind of weird things do you deal with?" Clark asked earnestly.

The three exchanged looks but not one answered the question.

"Just things…really weird things." Sam stammered out the answer.

"Weirder than meteor freaks?" Chloe retorted wryly.

"You guys have been really vague about those meteor freaks." Jo commented lightly.

Chloe rolled her eyes and Clark sighed loudly. The three were particularly evasive when it came to giving information. Chloe was actually reminded of her pre-secret keeper days, Clark finally found his match in those three. She smiled at the thought. "The meteor infected, they were just regular people until they were exposed to the meteors. We discovered that long exposure to the meteors gave them abilities. We've dealt with people who could control things with their mind, someone who could teleport, oh and didn't we meet this one guy who could erase people's memories?" She looked at Clark meaningfully.

"And then there's also one football coach who could start a fire with his mind. There was also this insect guy and another who stole girl's body heat. Honestly, I could go on and on about them." Chloe finished dryly.

"She really could, believe me." Clark grinned at them.

Chloe slapped Clark's chest at his statement. "Shut up, Clark. All I'm saying is that we're used to weird things and if you would just blurt out whatever it is that you guys deal with, then the sooner we can focus on the real reason we're here."

Sam looked at Jo and then at Dean. Dean nodded imperceptibly.

"We deal with the supernatural. The creatures from urban legends, folklores, we deal with those things." Sam looked at the two and expected them to eye them with such disbelief.

"You mean like werewolves and vampires?" Clark asked eagerly.

Chloe shivered involuntarily at the mention of the vampires. "I hate vampires." She muttered to herself.

Dean nodded at Clark's question. "That's just some of them. We've also dealt with poltergeists and some angry spirits."

Chloe rubbed her arm unconsciously. What they were talking about, well they were bringing back some bad memories. "So you guys hunt them down and stop them before they hurt anyone?' She pushed away her feelings of discomfort and focused on the conversation.

Sam nodded slightly. "Basically."

Clark's interest in the three rose a notch upon hearing about what they do. He felt a certain kinship upon knowing that what they do was not all that different from what he and Chloe did back in Smallville. His gaze landed on Chloe and he saw that she didn't look as enthusiastic as he felt. He fully expected her to pepper them with questions but she kept rubbing her arm. It took him a moment before he fully comprehended the situation.

Chloe felt Clark put his arm around her and when she looked up at him he smiled at her comfortingly.

"Sorry, I forgot." He whispered guiltily.

"What's wrong?" Dean's brows furrowed as he focused his attention on Chloe. She was talking a mile a minute one second and she just became quiet the next.

Clark looked at Chloe, as though asking for her permission and she nodded hesitantly. "It's just that…you mentioned vampires and ghosts. We've encountered those too."

"But I thought meteor freaks were your forte." Jo said softly. Chloe was looking a little less sure of herself and Jo discovered that she was a little less comfortable with the idea.

Chloe took a deep breath. The past was already in the past, there was no reason to dwell on it any further. "We do and those people were infected by the meteor rocks. Their powers just happen to manifest in an even stranger way." She replied firmly.

"So you've encountered vampires and ghosts?" Sam gave her a sympathetic look.

Chloe nodded dismissively. "You guys are hunters then." She looked at them expectantly.

"Why would you assume that?" Sam looked at her warily. He was not prepared to give the two full disclosure on what they do for a living, but it seemed like Chloe was even smarter than he thought.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Because it's what you do. You track down things that go bump in the night and get rid of them if they pose any danger to anyone, hence the term hunters." She looked at Sam pointedly.

Dean nodded agreeably. "So now we know what you do, you know what we do. What do we do now?" He looked at the group expectantly.

"Maybe we could go over each other's research?" Chloe looked at everyone to see if they would agree.

Sam cleared his throat and gave Dean a meaningful look. He was not averse to the idea of switching into research mode, but Dean did promise them some grub.

Dean's brows furrowed at Sam's look. It took him a few seconds before he understood that his little brother was hungry. He grinned widely. "Um, yeah, we can do that…." He looked at Chloe and then his gaze wandered towards the kitchen.

Chloe was confused by Dean's expression. But the moment that his gaze landed on the kitchen she smiled. "Food again, Dean?" She gave him a teasing smile.

"Nah, no thanks. I'm good." Dean did not exactly know how to ask them for food; after all they already fed him. But Sam was giving him the death stare.

"How about you guys?" Chloe focused on Sam and Jo. "We have more than enough Chinese food. How about I show Dean our research and Clark can help you guys with the food?" She nudged Clark and gave him her megawatt smile.

Clark rolled his eyes, Chloe and her megawatt smiles; they were a sure way to get him to do whatever she asked of him. He gave her a one-armed hug before releasing her fully. "Bossy." He muttered, loud enough that Sam and Jo heard but quiet enough that Chloe had no idea why Sam and Jo were stifling their laughter.

The three headed towards the kitchen and Chloe beckoned to Dean to follow her.

"So where's this research of yours?" Dean asked brightly as he trailed behind her.

"In the bedroom." Chloe answered glibly.

Dean grinned at her reply. "You know, you don't have to pretend to show me your research if you just wanted to get me into the bedroom." He murmured suggestively and completed his statement with a wink in her direction.

Chloe laughed out loud at his comment. "Is your mind constantly in the gutter?"

"No, not constantly." Dean answered with a charming smile. He was not used to having women laugh in his face when he delivered such a blatantly sexual line. Chloe intrigued him far more than he would like to admit. She was obviously impervious to his charms, he was not sure if it had something to do with her boyfriend or with Clark.

"That's good to know." Chloe smiled at him as she opened the door and lead him into the room.

Dean was about to retort with a smart ass comment when what he saw effectively stopped him in his tracks. "Dude!"

Chloe fell back and eyed the wall critically. "There's still something missing." She remarked offhandedly.

"When did you have the time to do this?" Dean looked at her with a mixture of awe and confusion. He had been with her for most of the afternoon and the early evening. There was no possible way that she was able to put up everything she knew about the case on such a short notice.

"When you and Clark were busy munching on my muffins." She replied archly.

Dean examined the newspaper articles that were taped up on the wall. Some of them had no obvious connection to the case. She did have numerous articles on the disappearances of women for the last eighty years, which was something that Jo had in her research as well. "How exactly did you find out about this case?" Dean asked Chloe as he read an article on the very first disappearance.

"I was monitoring any mysterious activity all over the world. Ever since the meteor shower there had been a number of strange occurrences in every part of the United States. I noticed the disappearing women." Chloe answered distractedly. She was reading an article on America's very first serial killer.

Dean moved to where she was and stared at what she was reading. "What exactly does Herman Webster Mudgett have to do with this case?" The name sounded strangely familiar.

"I was looking for any connection to the disappearances and this just popped up. Don't you know who Mudgett is?" She looked at him expectantly.

Dean snapped his finger. "That's H.H. Holmes' real name." He grinned as he answered.

"Yup." Chloe smiled slightly.

"And you put the articles on him up because you're fascinated with him?" He looked at her critically.

"And you're not?" Chloe countered edgily.

"You're one weird chick." He responded mildly.

"Huh, I would think that you guys wouldn't dismiss him easily, especially in your line of work." She looked at him through lowered lashes.

"What's the connection? I wouldn't dismiss it if I knew why it's there in the first place?" Dean retorted testily.

Before Chloe could reply the other three entered the room.

"Man, this is really good!" Sam exclaimed as he took another bite from his plateful of food. "Dude, did you try the kung pao chicken?" He asked Dean excitedly.

Dean nodded absentmindedly. It took him a second before fully acknowledging Sam's statement. Usually it was him who would constantly rave about food.

"What is this?" Jo looked at him, then at Chloe as she gestured towards the wall.

"That is Chloe's Wall of Weird." Clark walked up next to Chloe and grinned at the rest of the group somewhat proudly.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Really Clark, I stopped building up my wall ever since senior year." She gave him a meaningful smile. "But this is what we have on the case."

"H.H. Holmes? Seriously?" Sam's eye widened considerably.

"Who is that?" Clark and Jo asked at the same time. When they realized this they exchanged sheepish smiles.

"The term multi-murder, they coined it to describe Holmes. He was America's first serial killer before anybody knew what a serial killer was." Dean uttered with such severity.

"He confessed to twenty seven murders, but some put the death toll at over a hundred." Sam added. "Why do you have him on the wall?" He looked at Chloe with such interest.

Clark's superhearing kicked in before Chloe could answer the question. He could hear someone screaming. He looked at Chloe and apparently she knew that something was going on with him that she nodded. He jogged towards the door and made sure that he was out of sight before superspeeding towards the source of the screams.

"Where is he going?" Dean frowned slightly.

"Something's wrong. Clark has a keen sense of hearing, he must have heard something." Chloe answered as she headed for the door as well.

Dean, Sam and Jo followed after her.

"Do you know where he went?" Sam asked Chloe as he jogged right next to her.

Chloe shrugged, she was not about to tell them that she just had a feeling when it came to Clark. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that they've been friends for so long and that somehow they developed a sixth sense when it came to each other.

"What exactly did he hear? And how come we didn't hear it?" Dean posed the question to everyone.

"Keen sense of hearing." Chloe snapped at him. "I think he went downstairs."

"If this has something to do with the disappearances, we might need our gear." Sam stopped right by the door that led to the stairs. He was ready to turn around and grab their stuff from the apartment.

"If it does, Clark might need backup." Dean retorted hotly.

"You guys can go, I'll grab our stuff." Jo suggested just before turning back around, towards the opposite direction.

"Jo!" Dean raked his hand through his hair in agitation. The last thing they needed was to split up.

"You guys can stop her. I think I know where Clark is." Chloe told them as she entered through the door and ran down the stairs.

Sam and Dean exchanged looks. The decision was made for them when they heard a piercing scream from the lower level. They ran down the stairs and caught sight of Chloe disappearing around a corner.

* * *

Clark had knocked the door off its hinges. He was slightly horrified when he saw a pair of hands gripping the young blonde woman.

The lights were flickering around the room and there was a strange smell that permeated the entire place.

He supersped towards her and yanked her from her attacker. The grip of the mysterious assailant did not slacken. Clark tried to wrench the hands away but he couldn't feel anything solid, it was as though his hands were passing through some…there was no other word for it but ghost.

He held the woman by her waist and instead of trying to yank her away from the ghost her started walking backwards. Clark just realized that the attacker was trying to pull the woman towards the vent. His brows furrowed as he wondered how everything worked in Sam and Dean's world.

Clark felt small hands pulling him out of the apartment while he pulled the woman out with him. He looked back and saw Chloe. She was staring at the wall and from her expression he knew that she saw the very same thing that he was seeing. The hands retreated from the vent, passing through the solid barrier without the least bit of difficulty.

The three of them landed backwards on the hallway. The woman was crying hysterically and Chloe was pushing him off of her.

Sam and Dean barged into the woman's apartment, Dean had his gun drawn. Sam could tell that the threat was long gone. He looked around and saw ectoplasm hanging off the vent. "Dean." He held up his finger to his brother.

"Again? Dude, what the hell is going on here?" Dean replaced the gun on his back and walked back out.

Clark finally managed to stand up and helped the woman to her feet. He patted her back awkwardly, hoping to comfort her.

Dean offered Chloe a hand, which she accepted gratefully. "Ghost." She said as she rose to her feet.

"Yeah." Dean said quietly. "Now we have to find out which one."

Sam stepped out of the apartment and eyed the fallen door. He looked at Clark with his brows furrowed but it seemed like Clark was not paying any attention on him.

Clark was glad that the woman was finally calming down. She was holding onto him as though he was her only lifeline. He breathed in deeply and mentally thanked God for being able to rescue the woman in time. Before he could fully celebrate he heard another scream, this time he knew who was screaming: Jo.

Sam was surprised when Clark just shoved the woman towards him unceremoniously. He ran back where they came from. Sam looked at Dean and his brother simply shrugged in return.

"Crap!" Chloe looked at Clark's retreating back. "Sam can you take, um" She looked at the woman.

"Teresa, Teresa Ellis." The woman stammered haltingly.

Chloe gave her a small smile. "Can you take Teresa to the hospital? I have to go after Clark." With that said she followed in Clark's footsteps.

"I'm coming with you." Dean said firmly. He looked at Sam and his little brother just nodded in agreement.

* * *

Jo was in the process of walking out of the apartment when the lights started flickering. She reached for the shotgun filled with rock salt and held it firmly. She continued her retreat from the room when she felt something grab her arms. She let out a startled scream and she tried to wrench away from her attacker. The effect was just to pull her harder.

She twisted around and managed to successfully pull away from her assailant. She cocked the gun and fired. Her breath was labored and she couldn't help but groan when she realized that she missed.

The attack seemed to have stopped but the lights were still flickering. Jo was on her guard and she tried to find a way to get out. All of a sudden she felt someone yank her hair, hard. She cried out in pain, before she could go on the defensive a hand was wrapped around her neck and she couldn't breathe. The shotgun dropped from her hand and she tried to claw her attacker without much success.

She was drifting off into unconsciousness when she heard someone knock the door down. Jo opened her eyes with great effort when she felt someone grab her from whoever was holding her back. She wrapped her arms around the person who rescued her.

Before she knew it they were no longer in the apartment but out on the hallway. Jo took deep calming breaths and saw Clark looking at her worriedly.

"Are you alright?" Clark was looking at her through narrowed eyes. Jo felt like she was being x-rayed.

"Yeah, I think so." She said haltingly.

"You're okay." Clark uttered, his eyes were no longer narrowed.

The two of them looked up when Chloe and Dean came running towards them.

"Jo!" Dean accelerated considerably and looked at her thoroughly. "Are you okay?" He touched her arm gently as he waited for her answer.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks to Clark." Jo gave Clark a small smile.

Clark nodded in return and got up from beside her. He walked towards Chloe and put an arm around her, as though he was afraid that she would become the next victim.

"You guys stay here. Clark and I will investigate." Chloe motioned towards the apartment.

Dean shook his head. "No. I'll go in." He said determinedly. It was obvious that they were dealing with their type of weird things. Plus, he wanted to see if the scumbag left them the same memento from the other apartment.

"Clark, stay with Jo, just in case the bastard tries to come back." Chloe told him just before entering the apartment with Dean.

* * *

Dean and Chloe were going through the apartment as thoroughly as they could.

"Dean!" Chloe called out as she once again found the same black liquid material but this time it was on the vent instead of the light switch.

He jogged to where she was and shot her an expectant look. Chloe pointed to the vent and Dean couldn't help but curse at the sight. "Ectoplasm." He muttered more to himself.

"Seriously?" Chloe looked at him skeptically. "Like ghostbusters' ectoplasm?"

Dean smirked slightly at her words. "Yeah."

"Does it make me weird if I say that this is pretty cool, even after everything that's happened?" She smiled at him wryly.

"Well, we already established that you're one weird chick." Dean replied sardonically.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "And you're the poster boy for normal. Anyway, the kidnappings seem to be increasing, that…ghost thing, it went after Jo right after failing to grab Teresa." She remarked as she tried to process the pattern of the disappearances. The ghost was obviously going after blonde women, just her luck.

"It sure recovered pretty fast." Dean said thoughtfully. "Good thing Clark has a keen sense of hearing. Does he have superhearing or something?" He asked casually. He still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that Clark heard the woman. Teresa Ellis lived a floor below their apartments.

Chloe shrugged. "Or something." She answered dismissively. "I think we should go back to the research. That way we can find out who exactly is behind the kidnappings. I really think it'll help if we combine our resources. I want to find the bastard behind this."

"One thing's for sure; there'll be no sleep tonight." Dean walked back to the table and grabbed the folder with Jo and Sam's research. "I think we should definitely make your place research central. No way in hell I'm staying here." Dean grabbed his duffel bag and Sam's bags. "Can you grab Jo's stuff?" He nodded towards the bag on the couch.

Chloe grabbed the bag without a word.

Once they were ready, the two walked out of the apartment. Dean locked the door behind him. "Where are they?" Dean's brows furrowed as he posed the question. They couldn't have left the two for more than half-an hour.

"Clark probably took Jo to our place. Come on, you did say that we'll be pulling an all-nighter. We should also check on Sam and Teresa." Chloe walked in front of him and headed three doors down. They had a long night ahead of them.

TBC


	4. Planning and Failing or not

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Okay, here's the next update. Sorry for the long delay. It was tough writing this, the characters from the two shows are so complex and I often have to make sure that one character isn't overlooked in favor of another (although I won't deny my clear favoritism of Chloe Sullivan). Anyway, here it is. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. And I do have to mention that in terms of the pairing, I am leaning towards two guys in particular for Chloe. It's obvious in this chapter. So you guys try and decide if you want either one to come out as a clear winner. I'll be 'taking care' of the Jimmy Olsen factor soon and Chloe would basically be free to...associate with whoever she wants. Tell me what you guys think. Now, on with the story...

No Exit

Chapter 4

_Planning and Failing...or not_

"So it really is ectoplasm?" Chloe asked her professor excitedly.

"You know Sullivan; I've never had an interesting life until I met you. You bring me the darnest things." Professor Johnson replied warmly.

She laughed lightly at his words. "I'll take that as a compliment, sir. But thank you for the help, Professor."

"No problem. I'll expect a report on this in two weeks." He responded in a blunt tone.

"B-but…school's out." She stammered out in disbelief.

Her professor laughed jovially. "Come on Sullivan, don't you want to earn some credit while the rest of the university is on sabbatical. You really should take my advice already and change your major. I could really use you as my research assistant." He added.

"I don't think anthropology is my forte. But I will write a report if you're serious about the credit." She was looking forward to writing about their new case, she was sure that she could be creative in terms of protecting the identities of their new allies, besides Professor Johnson was really interested in her work, he was constantly nagging her about switching majors. He said she could really succeed in cultural anthropology.

Professor Peter Johnson, a man in his late fifties, was a guest lecturer in her Intro to Anthropology class during her freshman year. The man was a brilliant speaker and he made a solid impression on her. She approached him once, on a case she was working on, it had plenty to do with folklores, since then he became sort of her mentor. He advised her constantly on what she could do during her college career; he was constantly trying to lure her into his anthropological world.

"Two weeks then. I'm not giving up on you yet Sullivan. I don't care if Kahn keeps threatening me." He said laughingly.

Chloe shook her head in exasperation. The man constantly dropped Pauline Kahn's name in their conversations. She was not in the least bit convinced that her editor was threatened by Professor's desire to bring her into his team. "Thank you for the help, Professor."

"Anytime, Sully. Be careful now." He ordered as he hung up.

She smiled slightly when she flipped her phone close.

"Ectoplasm?" Clark looked at her in bewilderment.

Three of them were in the living room; Chloe was busy fiddling with her laptop, while Clark was sitting beside her. Dean was checking the items in his bag, to make sure that in the event of another abduction they would be fully prepared.

"I told you so." Dean interjected smoothly.

Chloe made a face at him. "I was just confirming with my source." She said tiredly.

"Whatever." Dean grunted as he cleaned his gun.

"Do you really have to do that?" Clark eyed his weapon warily.

"You guys, we really should familiarize ourselves with the case." Sam walked out of the bedroom and looked at them impatiently.

Clark nodded in agreement. "Come on Chlo'." Clark got up and held out a hand to her.

They had been poring over the articles on the wall. It was agreed that H.H. Holmes was the guy behind the attacks. They were still unsure on what they would do next upon discovering that the man's body was buried under a massive amount of concrete. The murderer obviously took the necessary precautions so no one would mutilate his body, which was what he did to most of his victims.

Sam and Jo were the last two who were still intent on going over the research.

Chloe smiled up at Clark. "You go on ahead, Clark."

Clark looked at her uncertainly.

"I'm all read out." She told him by way of explanation. "But you should go ahead, a fresh perspective would help us, I'm sure." She grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Okay." Clark still looked uncertain but he headed for the room anyway.

"Dean?" Sam looked at his brother expectantly.

"I already got the Cliff notes version from blondie there." He nodded in Chloe's direction as he loaded his gun.

Chloe grinned at his words. "Blondie? Couldn't come up with a more imaginative name?" She gave him a sardonic look.

"Better than Chlo'." He looked at her pointedly.

"Dean?" Sam glared at him.

"Run along Sammy, let the grown ups talk." He smirked at Sam.

"Chloe, are you sure you want to stay with my jackass of a brother?" Sam's glare at Dean intensified.

Chloe nodded. "I think I can handle him." She smiled at Sam.

Sam looked at her uncertainly; Chloe couldn't help but notice that he pretty much had the same expression that Clark had earlier. He then looked at Dean and shook his head in exasperation before walking away.

Dean shook his head in amusement at the way that Sam practically stomped into the bedroom. "So, you wanted to be alone with me?" Dean leered at Chloe.

She laughed dryly. "Now I get the upstairs, downstairs brain that Sam is constantly mumbling about."

He rolled his eyes.

"I actually wanted to know more about your world." Chloe closed her laptop and walked over to the kitchen counter.

"What about my world?" Dean looked at her critically.

"Oh, I don't know. How do we get rid of that thing?" She leaned her elbows on the counter and gave him a small smile.

"Typically, we salt the bones and fry the bastard but since that option is out we have to be creative with this one." Dean put the safety on his gun before picking up another one.

Chloe nodded thoughtfully. "Thus, the number of grave desecrations in your record."

"Yep." Dean answered after a beat. "Why are so curious anyway?" He frowned slightly.

"Maybe I should show you my press badge." She commented offhandedly. "So how are we going to deal with this ghost?"

"No idea." He shrugged indifferently.

"That's comforting." She said sardonically.

"Look we do whatever gets the job done." Dean retorted coolly.

She rolled her eyes at him. "And all I'm saying is that it's better if you have a plan."

"Once we find where the asshat takes his victim I'll get back to you. Geez, you sound like Sam." Dean shook his head in exasperation.

Chloe brow rose at his comment. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"You would." Dean muttered to himself.

She laughed softly. "You sound all grouchy now." She said teasingly.

"Do you always nag Clark?" He countered snidely.

Chloe giggled at his question. "I probably do, but Clark never complains."

"Maybe not to your face." Dean grinned at her.

Before Chloe could reply her phone rang, playing the annoying song that he heard at the superstore. She looked annoyed as she once again ignored the call. Her phone had been ringing at least once every hour. And every time she sent it directly to voicemail.

"You really should just turn that thing off. That song's annoying the hell out of me." Dean remarked dryly.

Chloe glared at him. "I didn't pick it." She informed him haughtily but did as he said.

"So that Jimmy dude, how come he's not the one here with you?" Dean looked at her with such interest.

Her eyes narrowed at the direction of the conversation. "And you're curious because?"

"You ask your questions, I ask mine." Dean gave her a charming smile.

"So your questions are more in the realms of my love life?" She eyed him archly.

"I find you completely fascinating." Dean deadpanned.

"I'm sure." Chloe rolled her eyes, not believing a word that he said.

"So, are you going to answer my question about Jimmy?" He steered them back to the original topic.

She stared at him for a full minute. "Quid pro quo."

"That's like a recurring theme with you." Dean retorted dryly.

"I don't exactly believe in disclosing any personal information unless the favor is returned." Chloe replied tartly. "Besides, it's a great way to get to know you." She gave him a megawatt smile.

Dean had to blink a couple of times before he could muster a response. "Does that always work?"

Chloe's brows furrowed at his question. "Does what always work?" She was sincerely confused.

"That smile of yours, do you get guys to do whatever you want just by flashing them the brightest smile?" He looked at her warily; he almost fell for the smile again.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Chloe murmured as she tried to stifle her laughter. This was the first time that she was accused of using her feminine wiles to get what she wanted. She was always thought of as the friend not the girlfriend. Jimmy was actually the first guy to ever decide to be truly with her. The thought was enough to stop her laughter. She glanced at her phone idly; maybe she should answer his calls.

Dean glanced at her suspiciously. But then her reaction suggested that she was completely serious. She really had no idea, maybe she missed the fact that she had the apartment manager eating from the palm of her hand earlier, or that her best friend looked like such an eager beaver whenever it came to her requests. Even Sam did not seem to be impervious to her charms.

"Damn." He uttered quietly. Chloe was an attractive young woman; there was no doubt about that. But the fact that she was completely oblivious to her effect on men, well that just made her damn hotter.

"What now?" Chloe shot him an annoyed look.

"Nothing." He replied eagerly. "So are you ever going to answer my question?" Dean pretended to be exasperated.

"Do you agree to my terms?" She countered tightly.

He nodded imperceptibly, but apparently Chloe was watching him closely enough to notice.

"Clark and I have been partners in…well investigating for so long. And Jimmy, well he's a photographer." She answered shrugged indifferently.

Dean nodded. "I get you. It's hard to break in new people." He took out a knife from his bag.

"So is it my turn now?" She rubbed her eyes tiredly. She had every intention of going back to research mode. Maybe Clark would find something interesting and then they would finally get their case going.

He smiled slightly. "Go ahead."

"What's up with you and Jo?" She returned his smile.

Dean slammed the knife back into its place. His brows furrowed as he looked at her. "What about us?"

"Well, if you ask me it looks like you two are doing your own version of the mating dance." Her eyes sparkled mischievously.

He shook his head in denial. "There's nothing between us. I mean, there could have been, this is me we're talking about after all." He smirked at her suggestively. "But no. I don't see Jo like that."

Chloe did not look like she believed him at all.

"Did you and Clark ever date?" He blurted out unthinkingly. There was something about their dynamic that suggested an intimate connection. He did not think that they were just friends.

She was taken aback by his question. But she did ask him about his relationship with Jo. "Nope, we never dated." She answered tersely.

Dean grinned at her response. Maybe Clark was a sore subject with her. She had no difficulty answering his question about her boyfriend. But the moment the subject of her relationship with Clark was brought up, well clearly the history between them was not so peachy keen.

"Okay, I have to know. What's with the expression?" She looked at him through narrowed eyes.

"What expression?" He gave her his most innocent look.

"That expression." She pointed to his face. "You have a bordering on evil smile there."

"I was just thinking." Dean replied lightly.

"I don't think I want to know." Chloe mumbled to herself.

"So whose turn is it now?" He ignored her words and handed her the knife.

"What's this for?" She inspected the knife that she was given.

"In case the spook comes back you won't be completely helpless." Dean looked at her pointedly.

Chloe glared at him. "Gee, thanks." She said sarcastically.

Dean rolled his eyes. "We already established that this ghost has a thing for blondes, you might be next."

"You really are doing wonders to my self-esteem. I shall go to the nearest restaurant and load up on packets of salt." She said sarcastically. "What's this made of anyway?" She held up the knife.

"Iron, good way to defend yourself from those things." He uttered with the slightest tinge of exasperation.

"Can you be more cryptic? Is it too much to ask for more details? How exactly do ghosts react to iron? Is there a particular reason why iron of all things? Geez, it's like pulling teeth." She shook her head in annoyance.

"Look, if you want a lesson in hunting you should talk to Sam. He's the book boy. I'm more of the hands on type of guy." Dean retorted dryly.

"I'm sure." She muttered to herself as she kneeled down to strap the knife on her leg. It was practical to take the necessary precautions. She tugged at her jeans so she could hide the knife under her clothes.

"What are you doing?" Dean snapped at her when she disappeared from his view. He leaned over the counter to see where she was.

"What does it look like?" Chloe looked at him strangely. "I'm not going to run around holding this knife. There is such a thing called subterfuge." She said pointedly.

"Well, that's not going to work." Dean peered inside the bag until he found what he was looking for. "Since I didn't give you a strap." He chuckled as he walked around the counter and kneeled in front of her.

"I was going to slip it inside my socks." Chloe huffed ineffectually, since her socks barely reached her ankles. "I could use tape. I'm sure I have some in my bag." She placed the knife on the carpeted floor and moved to get up and get said tape.

"I have a strap right her." Dean showed her what he was holding. "Now sit back down and let me strap this thing on you." He ordered in a no-nonsense tone as he picked up the knife and placed it on the strap. He then grabbed her leg and placed it on his thigh. Dean had to roll up her jeans again and he adjusted her foot so he could strap the knife on her the right way.

"Would you quit manhandling me?" She hissed impatiently. "I'm fully capable of doing that myself."

"Would you just let a professional do this?" He countered sheepishly. His actions were done unconsciously. His fingers grazed her leg lightly as he waited for her answer.

Chloe took a deep breath and nodded. It didn't take long before the knife was fastened to her leg securely. Dean made no move to let her leg go when he was done.

"Walls." A booming voice interrupted them. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Sam looked at Dean and then at Chloe.

Chloe shook her head as she rolled down her pant leg and tried to get up from her precarious position, Dean was still holding onto her leg.

"Chloe, walls!" Clark said excitedly as he walked into the room. His brows furrowed as he saw Chloe and Dean sitting on the floor, Dean had his hand on Chloe's leg.

Dean released his grip on her and got up. He held up a hand to help her up, which she accepted tentatively. "So what about those walls?" He looked at Sam expectantly.

Clark practically stomped over to where the two were and he glared at Dean. "Walls, Jo said that the thing was trying to pull her somewhere and it was towards the walls." He answered shortly as he stared at Chloe, as though he was trying to figure her out.

"So he hides them in the walls?" Dean looked at the two men skeptically.

"Well…we think that he probably brings them somewhere else. Holmes built an apartment building in Chicago. They called it The Murder Castle. The whole place was a death factory. They had trapdoors, acid vats, quicklime pits. He built these secret chambers…inside the walls. He'd lock his victims in, keep them alive for days. Some he'd suffocate, others he'd let starve to death." Sam concluded uneasily.

"So there is a distinct possibility that we could find an outlet to the chamber in these walls." Clark knocked on a wall panel lightly.

"That's great, we finally have a lead!" Chloe declared a little too brightly. "I'm going to go see the super; maybe he can give us the blueprints of the building." She headed towards the door but halfway there she stopped. "I'll see if Jo would like to come with me." She murmured more to herself and headed for the bedroom.

It didn't take long before the two women were out the door. An awkward silence settled over the three men.

"Jo said that we may have to break into teams so we could cover more ground, when we start investigating inside the walls." Sam spoke first.

"Did she?" Dean grinned at his brother. He was not sure what was wrong with Clark. The guy was acting like he just committed a major betrayal when he was just helping Chloe.

Clark nodded slowly. "So how are we going to do this?" He looked at the other two

"Well, we'll have to break into three teams. One of us will have to go alone." Sam said in a practical tone.

A long moment once again settled over them.

"I'm going with Chloe." All three of them declared with such finality.

There was an exchange of glares at each of their statements.

"Chloe's coming with me." Clark muttered with such conviction.

"Why?" Dean gave Clark a measured look.

"She just is." Clark replied stubbornly. "Look, I know you like Chloe. It's hard not to. But you won't be able to deal with her. What if she takes off on her own? You won't be able to stop her. No, you can't be the one she goes with." He concluded superiorly.

"If anything she would be the safest with me." Dean retorted arrogantly.

"Hey!" Sam glowered at his brother's jibe.

Dean simply ignored him. "You've never dealt with a ghost before, especially one as powerful as this one. And I'm sure I can handle Chloe. I'll carry around a pair of handcuffs, just in case."

Sam snorted at his statement.

Clark shook his head, he was adamant about keeping Chloe close. The others had no idea what he was capable of. No matter what Dean said, Chloe was safest with him. After all, he was super-powered.

"Maybe we should just compromise. Chloe can come with me." Sam interjected in the most non-threatening tone.

Clark and Dean looked at him as though he sprouted another head.

"You want her to come with you too, so that's not really a compromise." Clark pointed out quietly.

"Yeah Sammy, how can it be a compromise if you're getting what you want." Dean scowled at him.

"Just a suggestion." Sam grumbled, more to himself than anyone. The fact was he wanted to know more about the meteor-infected people that Chloe and Clark were talking about. And Chloe had expressed some interest in the supernatural. So really, his interest in Chloe was not merely because she was attractive, it was academic. It was going to be a learning experience for the both of them.

"I don't think Chloe would appreciate the fact that we're fighting over her. Maybe we should just let her pick." Clark suggested evenly. Maybe the guys wouldn't object when she picked him as her partner.

Before the brothers could respond, Jo and Chloe walked back into the apartment. Chloe waved the blueprint triumphantly. "We got it." She proclaimed proudly.

"Clearly." Dean remarked sardonically.

Chloe and Jo exchanged amused looks and then glared at him. "I bet you wouldn't have had the same success if you tried to get this from Eddie." Jo retorted dryly.

Chloe handed the blueprints to Sam. "You guys do something productive and assign which pair would go where. Jo and I have to verify some information." She ordered bossily as she hooked her arm through Jo's, well on their way to the bedroom.

"Actually, we want to know who's going with whom." Clark stated earnestly.

Once again Jo and Chloe looked at each other. "Sam and Chloe will be team one, Dean and I can be the other. Chloe said that you can go on your own." Jo smiled at Clark confidently.

Sam was smiling happily and Dean frowned slightly. Clark was simply befuddled upon hearing the pairings.

"Chlo' can I talk to you, privately?" Clark stammered out uncomfortably.

Chloe disentangled herself from Jo and gave Clark a confused smile. "Sure." And the two of them walked off to the side.

"So who came up with the arrangement?" Dean stared at Jo sharply.

Jo shrugged in response. "Chloe and I were talking about it on our way back; we figured you guys would have a hard time deciding."

"Yeah, you guys actually saved us." Sam replied cheerily.

* * *

"Chloe!" Clark hissed at her impatiently.

Chloe rolled her eyes at his tone. "Look, I know you were not going to like it. But you were better off going on your own. That way you can zoom in and out, no problem." She looked at him pointedly.

"But it's dangerous, for you." He settled his hands on her shoulders, trying to convince her of the gravity of the situation.

"Sam's capable, I'm sure." She replied confidently as she played with the edge of his shirt.

"But you'll be much safer with me." He insisted stubbornly.

"Of that I have no doubt. But Clark we need to kept in the loop. Those three might not be so willing to share if we consistently huddle together. Besides, Sam can probably tell me more about their world. Dean wasn't exactly…forthcoming with information." She gave him a small smile.

Clark's eyes narrowed as he remembered the scene that he and Sam stumbled into earlier. He took a deep breath and mentally thanked God that Chloe was not going to search the walls with Dean. Close quarters and Dean Winchester sounded just a little…tawdry.

He looked at Chloe searchingly. "Just be careful, okay? Don't go off on your own." He removed his hands from her shoulders.

"I will be an absolute angel." She grinned up at him.

Clark scoffed at her statement as he captured her hand that was still playing with his shirt. "Don't think I didn't see that. You had your fingers crossed." He said testily.

Chloe scowled at him. "I can't believe you x-rayed me." She said quietly.

"Try again." He uttered in a long suffering tone. "And say, I promise that I won't go off on my own." Clark looked at her expectantly.

Chloe sighed. "I promise that I won't go off on my own." She declared petulantly.

"That's my girl." Clark flashed her a wild smile.

Chloe just rolled her eyes as she led them back to the group. She squeezed his hand reassuringly before letting go. She joined Jo once again and the two left the men to their own devices.

"So?" Sam looked at Clark expectantly. He was sure that the younger man would be a pain about the assigned pairings.

"We should do what they said." Clark replied. "Those two seem to be a dangerous combination." He jerked his head towards the direction of the bedroom. "And from my years with Chloe, I don't think she would be pleased if we're not done by the time that they're done."

Dean grumbled to himself, Sam nodded as they prepared to follow the girls' orders.

* * *

"So, who decided who was going with whom?" Dean began conversationally as he and Jo began their search. He raised his flashlight and squinted in concentration as he surveyed their surroundings.

Jo's brows furrowed. "What is the big deal?" She frowned as she redirected her flashlight at another direction.

"Just curious." He replied flippantly. He signaled for her to back away and kneeled next to an air vent. He grimaced when he touched something hairy. He pulled it out and scowled held up a clump of blonde hair, with a part of the scalp attached to it. "That damn ghost is…" Dean shook his head in disgust.

Jo nodded in agreement and she fiddled with her ponytail. "We need to find that bastard." She uttered with such conviction.

Dean dropped the hair and stared at his hand uselessly. He ended up brushing his hand on his jeans.

"Nothing?" She said to her phone. "Clark said he's almost done with the first floor." She told Dean. "Check back on us after you're done with the southeast wall." She went back to talking to Clark.

"That dude's fast." Dean commented offhandedly.

She just shrugged in return. The two of them kept going.

"Maybe you should call Sam now, check on how it's going in their end." Dean suggested nonchalantly.

Jo rolled her eyes. "Chloe said she'd call us once they were done with the third floor. One of them would call us if anything happened." She reminded him.

"Whatever." He replied shortly.

"Do you have a problem or something?" Jo asked impatiently. "Is it because you're stuck with me?" Jo stopped walking so she could face him fully.

Dean shook his head in denial. "This hunt is just getting to me." He retorted edgily.

"Look, I know you didn't want me to be here in the first place. And that Chloe and Clark, well they don't exactly run in our circles. But if it hadn't been for Clark, Teresa and I would have been captured." She pointed out reasonably.

"I just feel like something's off." Dean murmured distractedly as he gestured for her to keep going.

Jo looked at her feet nervously. "I'm sure once we locate this sucker you'll feel better."

He looked at her suspiciously. "You're not secretly going to try and get yourself in trouble are you?"

She shook her head vehemently. "No! Why would I do that? I was almost taken once already. Why would I want to be bait?" She scowled at him.

"I'm so regretting this." Dean muttered irritably.

"But if I were to be bait, it is the quickest way to draw it out." She said pointedly.

"What are you getting at? Are you planning something?" His eyes narrowed at her.

"I'm not. I was just saying." Jo glared at him.

"This isn't a game Jo." Dean uttered with such severity.

"You don't think I don't know that. I'm not an idiot, Dean." She retorted icily. "I'm really sick of your crap. I'm fully capable of taking care of myself."

"No you're not. If you were they you wouldn't have needed Clark to save you." Dean grunted out. "I don't know why you're so intent on doing this, you've got options. No one in their right mind chooses this life. My dad started me on this when I was so young; I wish I could do something else." He lashed out bitterly.

Jo looked at him resentfully but her phone went off before she could respond. Her hand was shaking as she flipped it open. "Oh, hey." She greeted the caller quietly.

Dean took a deep breath. "Who is it?" He looked at her expectantly.

"It's Chloe." She replied tiredly. "They're done with the third floor." She inched away from him. "I'm okay. Yes, really. He's just telling me not to do anything stupid, like using myself as bait. And he's giving me career advice." She said tartly. "He's telling me to go for normal." She rolled her eyes slightly.

It was obvious to Dean that she somehow felt better upon speaking with Chloe.

"Yeah, I'll tell him." She smiled good-naturedly. She hung up and then gave him a wry smile. "Chloe told me to tell you that normal is highly overrated." Jo informed him haughtily and went back to their previous occupation.

"I never said anything about being normal." Dean retorted to her retreating back. But he shook his head and smiled faintly. Overly emotional moment averted.

* * *

"What's wrong with your brother?" Chloe scowled at Sam as she asked the question.

"What did he do now?" Sam inquired in an exasperated tone.

"I didn't get the whole story, but I was pretty sure it had something to do with Jo being in your line of work." She remarked dryly.

"Thus, the normal comment." He nodded in understanding. "Dean's the last person I would expect to encourage someone to be normal." He smiled slightly.

"That's more up your alley, isn't it?" Chloe grinned at him.

Sam shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you attended Stanford, didn't you?" Chloe looked up at him. "I can understand the drive to go somewhere else." She murmured quietly.

The thing was Sam felt that she actually did. "I was going to Law School." He said just as quietly.

Chloe wrinkled her nose at his statement. "I guess you lucked out, huh? Lawyers have a notorious reputation of becoming soulless drones."

He shot her a slight smile. "Then Dean would eventually hunt me."

She shrugged carelessly. "I think being a hunter suits you better. So what were we talking about earlier?" She steered the subject back to their original topic.

"Where we got our intel?" He looked at her expectantly.

"Oh yeah, so how does that work? How do you know where to go for a case?" She asked eagerly.

Sam grinned at her. "Well we usually get it off the net or newspapers. Sometimes we just stumble into a case. There are times that our sources send us into the right direction." He replied simply.

"You have sources?" Chloe looked at him with such interest.

Sam laughed. "Yeah, we do."

"How about the research?" She shot off another question as they entered another wall panel.

"We use the internet and books, books are actually essential in our line of work. There is so much knowledge that can be found in that medium." Sam answered as he squeezed himself into the walls.

"That makes sense, since you guys deal with stuff that have been around for quite some time now." Chloe gave Sam a small smile as she saw the difficulty he was having. He had to crouch down a little since the ceiling was lower than they expected. She briefly wondered how Clark was doing.

"So what about you guys?" He blurted out as he grimaced at the dirt on the pipes around them. Their surroundings were dark and dank. He hoped that Dean and Jo were having better luck with their investigation.

"What about us?" Chloe directed her flashlight in front of her.

"I'd like to know more about the meteor infected community." He said eagerly.

"Sounds fair." She murmured as they walked onward.

"How do you get your intel?" He used the very question that she posed earlier.

"Simple, newspapers. So it helps that I work at the Planet." She replied easily.

"So do you have sources too?" Sam looked behind him to make sure that the ghost won't catch them off-guard.

Chloe looked back at him and gave him her trademark megawatt smile. "Of course."

Sam had to blink a couple of times. Her smile was certainly blinding, he understood what Dean was grumbling about.

"So if you do the research, is Clark the muscle?" He asked once he recovered.

A mysterious smile replaced her wide beam. "You can say that. Clark is really good with the saves." She answered dismissively as she continued forward.

There were pipes blocking their way. Sam placed a hand on her shoulder so she would stop. "I think we should try another entrance to get to the other side, it's too narrow." Sam suggested worriedly.

"I think I can fit." Chloe countered patiently.

"I don't think we should split up." Sam replied uneasily.

"Relax Sam. The sooner we get this done the better." She touched his arm lightly before leaving him behind. She managed to squeeze through the pipes and ended up on the other side.

"Chloe! Maybe we should keep the lines open between us. Call me on my cell." Sam spoke loudly so she could hear him.

"Sure." She responded absentmindedly. But before she could do as he asked her phone rang. "Hey, Clark!" She greeted her best friend cheerfully. Clark was sure to pop a nerve if he found out that she did the exact opposite of his request.

"Hey, Chloe. I'm done with the first floor and second. Where are you now, so I can meet up with you guys?" Clark said earnestly.

"Fourth floor. Just meet us outside." She murmured quietly. The passageway was becoming narrower each step she took. She hung up the phone before Clark could use his superhearing on her.

"Chloe!" Sam shouted at her.

Chloe rolled her eyes. It was becoming apparent that the men she associated with came with a rotten protective streak. She looked for Sam's number and finally did as he asked. "Sam, Clark just called. He's going to wait for us outside." She whispered in exasperation.

"Oh, okay. So how's it looking over there?" He directed his flashlight to where she disappeared to, hoping to catch a glimpse of her so he could at least breathe easier.

"Huh, there's an air duct here. It looks like it's going down." Chloe looked at the means of access curiously. "I'm going to see where it leads to." She informed Sam just before she flipped her phone off.

"Chloe! Chloe, no. Wait for me!" He screamed at her in panic. Sam squeezed through the passage and took the exit. There was another access point.

Chloe shook her head at Sam's reaction. She climbed down the air duct and she landed with a quiet thud. She raised her flashlight and she grimaced when she spotted the dark liquid hanging off one of the panels. "Of course." She muttered resignedly. "Okay, come on. Let's get this show on the road." She dropped to her knees and started crawling.

Sam was out of the walls and he was running towards the other entrance. He took out his phone and tried calling Chloe. Clearly, Clark knew Chloe way too well. He grunted in frustration when Chloe failed to answer.

"Hey!" A hand on his shoulder stopped him on his tracks. "Where's Chloe?" Clark looked at him and then behind him, as though he was hiding Chloe.

"She ran off." Sam uttered impatiently.

Clark ran a hand through his hair. "I knew it." He gritted his teeth in his anger. "Where is she now?" He barked out.

"She went through an air duct." Sam returned in the same tone.

"Clark!!!" The scream rang out just as Sam was opening the section that would lead them to where Chloe was.

Clark practically wrenched Sam out of the way and entered the narrow passageway. "Chloe!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "Chloe!!!" His concern almost made him forget his abilities. He narrowed his eyes and x-rayed the entire area.

"Is she here?" Sam blurted out once he finally caught up with him.

"She's gone." Clark murmured mournfully. He pushed Sam out of the way and walked out.

"Crap!" Sam cursed as he followed after the younger man.

"What happened?" Dean and Jo appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Dean walked towards his brother and Clark. The two had blank expressions on their faces. "Where's Chloe?" He looked at them searchingly.

Jo was stuck where she was.

Clark felt his world crumble. He knew this was going to happen. He should have insisted on going with her. He was losing his focus. It felt like the first time he got his superhearing. He couldn't distinguish one sound from another. A boiling rage was rising within him. Chloe was taken. When he finally looked up he saw Sam. The world disappeared for him and all he could see was red. "You! You let that thing take her away from me!" He grabbed Sam and slammed him against the wall.

"Hey! Let go of him!" Dean shouted at Clark as he tried to wrench the younger man's grip off his brother.

Sam grimaced in pain. Clark was displaying massive strength.

"You took her away from me!" Clark slammed Sam again on the wall; he was not even trying to control his strength.

"Clark! Snap out of it! We can rescue her." Dean gritted out furiously. It felt like he was trying to move a wall. He figured Clark was strong but this was more than he expected. He tried to push him away from Sam.

Clark suddenly felt deflated. His grip on Sam slackened. He took a step back and crumpled to the floor. "I've almost lost her too many times already." He whispered desolately.

Sam took a deep breath and looked at Dean. It was discomfiting to see a man Clark's size the way he was behaving.

Dean shook his head. Clark was acting like Chloe was lost for good. "Get up." He ordered quietly. "You're no use to us if you keep acting like this." He glared at him.

"How did this happen? You were supposed to take care of her." Clark looked up at Sam accusingly.

Sam was unable to meet his gaze.

"It wasn't his fault. You said it yourself; Chloe has a mind of her own." Dean bit out impatiently.

"Stop it." Jo murmured softly.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Are you okay, Sammy?" He eyed his brother searchingly.

Sam nodded in reply. His shoulders were slumped in defeat. He couldn't help but feel responsible. "I'm sorry." He couldn't even look at Clark. The man was in obvious despair. He said that he almost lost Chloe too many times already.

"Can you guys stop it already!" Jo snapped at all of them. "We expected this to happen; in fact we were counting on it."

The three guys finally looked at her. Clark frowned at her words; Sam looked at her in disbelief and Dean eyed her with such suspicion.

"What do you mean you expected this to happen?" Dean demanded.

Jo met their gaze full on. "It's all part of our plan." She answered plainly.

"Whose plan?" Dean glared at her.

"My plan…and Chloe's." Jo answered simply.

TBC


	5. That's What Girls Do

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: My profound apologies for such a long delay. I haven't had time to update, mostly because of work. Work and school are conspiring against all my fics. This is actually the first update I've had in a long while. Hopefully, I'll be able to reenergize for the next chapter, which would contain the rescue, apparently I am spoiling this story. Anyway, much thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. I apologize for leaving it where I left it and not following up sooner. But this was a tough chapter to write, I did say that after the last update, you guys would know the particular triangle I had in mind, well that became more evident here. **THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!** It was because of the comments that made me focus more in this fic, than my other ones (I'll be working on When Ollie met Chloe now, just in case you guys are reading that). And special shoutout to **pipersmum**, I appreciate the nudge , sorry it took longer than I expected. Now, (finally) on with the story...

No Exit

Chapter 5

_That's what Girls do_

Chloe gasped.

Her eyes fluttered open.

She couldn't see anything. Her head felt heavy, as though she had been drugged. Her hands were unbound, something she was grateful for. She reached out tentatively, trying to explore her surroundings.

She groaned when she realized that she was in a confined space. "Why does it have to be so reminiscent of a coffin?" She murmured under her breath.

Her vision finally cleared. The first thing she noticed was the tiny space to her right. It was obviously the entree way. There was a tiny space that she could peek through. She leaned her weight on her elbow and peered through the small opening.

There were three other metal cubicles. Fortunately, she was the only one trapped inside the coffin-like space.

Their plan worked.

She was captured by the ghost. Now they knew where the thing took his victims. Now they had a better chance at stopping the bastard.

Chloe leaned back on the cold metal. She twisted her leg painfully and reached for the knife that Dean gave her. With her free hand she reached for the packets of salt that she had in her back pocket.

'Find me already Clark.' She thought to herself as she prepared for the eventual appearance of H.H. Holmes.

* * *

"What did you do?" Dean demanded mutinously.

"Chloe and I agreed to be bait." Jo responded calmly.

"Why would you do that?" A frustrated Clark bit out angrily.

"Because we needed to have direct contact with the ghost, otherwise it would take us longer to find that thing." She replied simply.

"So you two used me." Sam looked at her resentfully. "Because I'm the pushover, out of the three of us, I was the easiest to manipulate." He glared at her.

Jo shook her head in denial. "We weren't sure who the ghost would take."

"It could have just as easily been you!" Dean shouted in aggravation. "How the hell are we supposed to track you down anyway? Even if you were abducted, we would still have to look for you, which is exactly what we have to do in order to find Chloe!"

She put a hand up to stop his ranting. "We're not a bunch of idiots." She pulled on her ponytail and her hair cascaded down her back. "I had this." She held up a small tracking device.

The three men moved closer to inspect what she was holding up. Dean made a move to grab it so he could see it up close.

Jo pulled back and shook her head in disapproval. "Chloe told me how much this thing cost."

Sam took a deep breath. "Okay, so now all we have to do is activate the one that Chloe has." He nodded resolutely.

Jo looked away from Sam guiltily. "She doesn't have one." She mumbled quietly.

Dean's brows furrowed. "What?" His glare at Jo became ominous.

"She said Chloe doesn't have one." Clark looked at her through narrowed eyes.

Jo sighed at the unfairness of it all. Being abducted would have been easier. At least she wouldn't have to explain everything to the three guys. "Chloe only had one with her; she insisted that I take it."

"Great!" Dean's fists tightened in frustration. "Idiots." He growled under his breath.

Sam ran his hand through his hair in agitation. "So basically, we're back to square one." He uttered in a defeated tone.

"Look, Chloe said she didn't need a tracking device." Jo said forcefully upon the glum expression on Clark's face.

Dean rolled his eyes at her comment. "How are we supposed to find her then?" He practically sneered as he posed the question.

Jo took a deep, calming breath. Dean was getting on her last nerve. "She said that Clark will find her." She turned to Clark. "She has complete faith that you'll find her." She repeated.

Chloe was absolutely confident that Clark would be able to find her. Jo had her misgivings but one look at Chloe and she couldn't even voice them. She wondered why Chloe was so willing to put her life in Clark's hands. Then again she herself was rescued by the younger man, so there had to be merit in Chloe's complete conviction that Clark would save her.

"How is he going to save her? Is he going to use his overdeveloped hearing?" Dean muttered under his breath.

The droop on Clark's back disappeared. A wave of determination coursed through him. Chloe was relying on him to find her. Dean's idea actually had merit; he remembered that he once used his superhearing to listen for her heartbeat, if he could only focus, without giving away his abilities to the other three. "I think we should head back to the apartment." He declared resolutely.

Jo nodded almost immediately.

Sam looked at Dean and could see that he was boiling in frustration. He followed after Clark and Jo, who were already making a beeline for their temporary headquarters.

Dean watched as his brother and the rest of the group left. He gritted his teeth and followed after them. He was seething; it was bad enough that Chloe was captured by a demented ghost, the fact that she orchestrated the entire thing. Once they rescued her, he just might strangle her. "Well, she did say that it's good to have a plan." He grumbled as he headed back to the apartment.

* * *

Sam and Jo were both sitting on the floor, poring through the research that they managed to accumulate about the case. Dean was sitting off to the side, sifting through their artillery and making a pile of what they were going to take once they knew where they were going.

Clark was in one corner. To the others he didn't seem to be doing anything, but he was actually listening intently… for Chloe, for her voice, for the beat of her heart. He could hear her, albeit faintly, not enough to be able to locate where she was. He closed his eyes and focused with his entire being.

He could see her clearly in his mind; she was smiling her megawatt smile, the sun made her golden locks even brighter. The beat of her heart became more apparent to his senses. His focus became more intense, a location was imminent, he was certain of it.

Only to be broken by two phones ringing….

Clark opened his eyes and blinked when he realized that his phone was one of the interruptions.

Dean flipped his phone open. "Yeah?"

"You lied to me." Ellen murmured in a hard tone. "She's there."

Dean looked at Jo. "It's your mother." He murmured resentfully. "Ellen-"

"No, Ash told me everything. The man's a genius, but he folds like a cheap suit. Now, you put my damn daughter on the phone." She cut him off with a no-nonsense tone.

He held out the phone to Jo, who shook her head vehemently. "She's gonna have to call you back. She's taking care of feminine business." Dean said uncomfortably, all the while glaring daggers at Jo, she merely returned the glare.

"Yeah right." She retorted sarcastically. "Where is she?" Ellen demanded.

Dean placed his hand over the receiver. "Just talk to her. I don't get why I have to be the liaison. Talk to her!" He pushed the phone towards Jo.

Jo sighed heavily and took the phone from him. She finally left for the bedroom after shooting one last aggrieved look at Dean.

He shook his head in disapproval. He saw no reason why Jo was looking at him like he was the bad guy. She should have talked to Ellen the first time she called. Dean actually considered himself lucky that the ghost did not take Jo. If it had been Jo, well he was pretty sure that Ellen could kill him over the phone. He turned to Sam to share the joke but apparently his brother was busy doing something else: eavesdropping on Clark's conversation.

Dean walked up to Sam and plopped down next to him. "Sammy!" He bellowed into his ear, since Sam was busy listening to Clark's end of the exchange.

Sam recoiled at his action. He glared at Dean as he rubbed his ear. "Dude!"

"What's so interesting, anyway?" Dean asked him eagerly.

"It's the boyfriend." Sam whispered quietly as he pretended to read the article he had in his hands.

Dean's brows rose at the answer. "Clark has a boyfriend?"

"No dumbass!" Sam glared at Dean. "Chloe's boyfriend."

Dean nodded slowly. "So it's that Jamie guy."

"I think his name is Jimmy." Sam kept his eye on the clipping.

* * *

"Jimmy-"

"Just put my girlfriend on the damn phone." Jimmy interrupted him in an icy tone.

Clark pulled the phone away from his ear and frowned at it. Jimmy was being a little too hostile for his taste.

"I want to talk to her. Right now." Jimmy demanded in a hard voice.

"Listen Jimmy-"

"No you listen! It's bad enough that you and Chloe are always leaving for god knows where. Now you two are hundreds of miles away from Metropolis with no definite return date. So, just let me talk to her."

Even through the phone Clark could hear a hint of a plea in his words and he felt a little bad for him. Chloe and he did have a bad habit of disappearing together. But then again it was always for a good reason. The fact that he resented Jimmy for taking Chloe away from him, well it made his guilt even worse, he was the best friend but Jimmy was Chloe's boyfriend. "Have you tried calling her phone?" He asked quietly.

"She's not answering my calls." The defeat in Jimmy's tone was evident.

'Because she's been kidnapped.' His conscience wanted him to blurt the words out. She probably would still be safe and sound if it hadn't been for him and the escaped convicts of the phantom zone. They never would have picked up this strange case if she hadn't been monitoring all and every strange occurrence around the world.

"Just let me talk to her Clark." This time he was truly pleading.

"She…stepped out. To get some coffee, you know Chloe and her coffee." Clark laughed unconvincingly. He saw no reason to alert Jimmy to the fact that Chloe had been kidnapped, it was not like he could do anything, he was after all, hundreds of miles away from the situation. And even if he was right there with them, there really was not anything he could do about it.

"Look Clark, I know you're having a tough time dealing with my relationship with Chloe-"

"I am not!" He responded indignantly.

"Yes you are." Jimmy muttered in an understanding tone. "Chloe said that we have to ease you into the idea of our relationship. I know that you're used to having her all to yourself all the time. But you have to face the fact that I'm with her-"

"Let me stop you right now, before you say something that you're going to regret." Clark interrupted him in a glacial tone. Jimmy was speaking the truth; he was having a tough time adjusting to the idea of girlfriend Chloe. But he tolerated Jimmy's presence, if only for Chloe's sake. "I'll tell Chloe you called." He muttered emotionlessly. He hung up the phone without waiting for Jimmy's answer.

Dean and Sam exchanged uncertain looks. It was obvious that the phone call was not the most pleasant conversation that Clark had.

Sam already felt like Clark was on a verge of a nervous breakdown, what with the disappearance of his best friend. It was equally obvious that Clark did not like Jimmy.

Clark was staring at his phone. When he finally looked up, he saw Sam and Dean eyeing him curiously.

"Trouble in paradise?" Dean asked sardonically.

Clark's brows furrowed as he looked at Sam. "What is he talking about?"

Sam raised both hands in surrender. "Half the time I have no idea what comes out of his mouth."

"I'm going for a walk." Clark ran a hand through his hair in agitation. He needed to find Chloe and he needed to do it without any interruptions. He placed his phone on the kitchen counter.

"Dude!" Dean scowled at Clark. "What about Chloe?" His best friend was missing and he was going for a walk. Dean shook his head in disapproval, if his brother went missing he would do everything in his power to find him, he wouldn't waste time walking around aimlessly.

"It's not like anything we're doing here is helping." Clark retorted icily. "You two weren't doing anything, other than eavesdropping in on my conversation." He glared at the brothers.

Sam remained tightlipped while Dean just raised a brow, as though challenging Clark to say more.

Clark simply looked at the two before walking away.

"Okay, then I guess it's up to me and Sam to save blondie." Dean muttered archly. "AKA, your best friend."

"Dean." Sam kept his eye on Clark's back as he said his brother's name warningly.

Clark turned on his heel and he was facing them once again. "I'll find Chloe on my own." He countered snidely.

"Yeah, you gonna use your superhearing?" Dean asked with a smirk on his face.

"Maybe I will." Clark bit out before walking out on the two brothers.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Was that necessary?" Sam gave him a long suffering look.

"What did I do?" Dean glared at his brother as he posed the question.

"You antagonized him, Dean. Can't you see the guy's already riled up from his conversation with Chloe's boyfriend?" Sam shook his head in disapproval.

"Are you kidding me?" Dean's brows furrowed. "If I were in his position I would do everything, everything in my power to get Chloe back. And what does he do? He goes on a freaking walk!"

Sam frowned at his reaction. "Dean-"

"It's bad enough that we're in this situation because of Chloe-"

"This isn't Chloe's fault." Sam interjected firmly. "I admit, her method is a tad unconventional. But once we find her, then we will finally be able to get rid of H.H. Holmes."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Ever the optimist. Do we know where she is right now? She's so sure that farm boy of hers is going to find her. Where is he?"

Sam inhaled deeply. "Maybe he just needs some time to clear his head. Don't you get it? He obviously has deep feelings for Chloe, and it's probably not all friendly… her disappearance, no one can just recover from that." He uttered in exasperation.

Dean's lips formed a thin line at Sam's statement.

Not once in his life had he ever been in a 'friendship' with a girl. So the concept that Clark and Chloe were best of friends was still foreign to him. He bristled at the thought that there was something more than friendship going on between them and he had no idea why. Sure he and Chloe had been flirting since the hunt began, or rather he had been flirting with her and she had consistently rebuffing his best material. He was actually intrigued by her. But he was hardly in any position to pursue any relationship, let alone with someone who apparently had a boyfriend.

Still, he and Chloe had a 'moment,' which was what Sam would have called the scene between him and Chloe earlier.

He scoffed. "We have a job to do." He retorted acidly. "We don't get the luxury to wallow in self-pity when a job gets botched."

Sam hung his head in defeat. "Fine, so what do we do now?" He looked at his brother expectantly.

Dean shrugged in reply. "We work on locating her. These walls have to go somewhere, we find out where they lead to."

Sam nodded. His gaze landed on Clark's phone, lying innocuously on the kitchen counter. "Maybe we can track her cell?" He suggested hopefully.

Dean nodded. "How do we do that?" He finally felt like they were getting somewhere.

"It has a GPS signal, we can track her phone. We just need her number." Sam said wryly.

"Let's do that." Dean muttered readily.

"Only problem is, we don't have her number." Sam frowned slightly.

Dean marched over to the counter, picked up Clark's phone and tossed it to Sam.

"Dean! We can't. It'll be violating Clark's privacy." Sam hissed edgily.

"Look, we do what we gotta do to find her." Dean replied firmly.

"For the record, I was against this." Sam muttered as he flipped open Clark's phone and scrolled through the phonebook.

"Whatever." Dean said dismissively. He walked over to the research pile and looked for the blueprint of the building.

"Thanks a lot, Dean." Jo stated angrily as she walked back into the room.

She threw the phone at the elder Winchester forcefully. Dean had to scramble in order to catch his cell.

"Dude!" He glared at her resentfully.

"Thanks to you, my mom is on her way here." Jo was practically glowering at him.

Dean raised both hands in surrender. "Hey now, it's not my fault Ash folded like a cheap suit. He's the one who tattled on you."

Jo scowled at his direction before focusing her attention on Sam. "So what are we doing to get Chloe back?"

Dean snorted at her words and Jo just shot him a glare.

"We're tracking her phone." Sam answered distractedly as he placed Clark's phone back on the counter and made a beeline for his laptop.

"Where's Clark?" Jo looked around and looked at the brothers' suspiciously when both studiously avoided her gaze.

* * *

Chloe had to keep reminding herself to breathe evenly. She had to consciously tell herself not to panic. Prolonged periods in confined spaces were not exactly her cup of tea. It reminded her too much of the time that she was buried alive.

Her grip on the knife tightened considerably as she thought of the possibility that Clark would find her too late. She shook her head to erase such thinking. Clark was always there for the save. This time would be no different.

Plus, he had Dean and the rest of the supernatural gang. She was certain that Sam and Dean had enough experience with their current predicament that they were more than capable of dealing with her abduction. Jo was brave, brave enough to put herself in the line of fire, even after she was almost taken. She was pretty sure that Jo relayed her message to Clark. She was in good hands, well not her technically, since she was still in the hands of the damned ghost. But her future is. Clark will find her, she was sure.

Clark.

He had been acting uncharacteristically clingy lately. She initially thought it was because of the fact that Lana and Lex were officially together. But that wasn't it. He became grumpy whenever she had to tell him that she had plans with Jimmy. She thought that it was probably because of the relationship, she was in one and he wasn't. She thought he was missing Lana. But that wasn't it.

For the first time since he told her his secret, Chloe felt like Clark was back to being a puzzle that she had to figure out.

Slowly, but surely, she managed to find out what was wrong with Clark, or rather, what was causing him to act completely out of character. It had plenty to do with her relationship with Jimmy. Every time Jimmy was within distance, Clark would just become incredibly tense and stoic. For a while she thought it also had something to do with her. But once Jimmy was gone, Clark became her best friend again.

It wasn't the first time that Clark acted strangely when she became involved with a guy. When she was younger she used to think it was jealousy, but it was just wishful thinking. Clark was just being the overprotective BFF and he was always justified in his overprotective tendencies. He just wasn't justified now.

She was certain that Jimmy would never hurt her. Perhaps it was because their relationship was still new. But a part of her had a feeling that it had plenty to do with the fact that Jimmy was not deeply ensconced in her heart, that he probably would never have the power to hurt her.

Jimmy. Chloe closed her eyes. She should have answered his calls. A petty fight was the last thing she wanted to remember when she thought of Jimmy. It was easy to ignore her boyfriend, she realized with such guilt: out of sight, out of mind, instead of absence making her heart fonder of the photographer.

Being in mortal peril was making her think. Something she did not want to do, particularly since this was her first real relationship. But now that she had time to dwell on her reaction to Jimmy's jealousy, she was irritated rather than flattered. No one had really lost their head over her. And Jimmy ranted like he never ranted before. The truth was she would much rather track down the mystery of the week rather than spend some quality time with her guy.

What did that say about her?

'Just breathe.' She reminded herself for the nth time. Someone was bound to come for her. Clark was coming. She could feel it in her bones. And another part of her could declare with such certainty that Dean Winchester was doing everything he could to get her back.

She shook her head wildly. She was not going to think of another man. Not when Jimmy was already becoming an afterthought, always coming after Clark. She would not make him an after afterthought. It was not right!

And yet…Dean. She had to admit that she found his attentions, flattering. He was an incredibly good-looking guy. It was hard not to notice that fact. But he also happened to have a wicked sense of humor. And he could match her word for word. He seemed intent on hitting on her whenever the opportunity presented itself.

In the short time that she had interacted with him, she could tell that Dean cared. He cared a lot, about everything: his brother, Jo and just people in general. He had to in order to be in his line of work. Hunting, in a way they were alike, he hunted the supernatural; she investigated meteor freaks. And he did it without the aid of a super-powered alien.

The Winchester brothers had more to lose than she did. At least she had Clark to rely on. Dean and Sam, well they were…normal, for lack of a better word. And yet they chose to lay their lives on the line in order to keep the ignorant public safe.

Unbelievably, she felt a strange calm settle over her. She had four competent people working on saving. Hopefully, Clark managed to slip away without much fuss. While she felt like she could trust the three hunters implicitly, she had no intention of alerting them to the fact that Clark was an intergalactic traveler.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sound. She tensed considerably when she realized it was footsteps. She turned on her side and rested her weight on her elbow as she peeked through the narrow opening.

The stupid ghost finally made an appearance. She held her breath as the man (?) started for her direction.

"You're so pretty…so beautiful." The man/ghost murmured softly.

Chloe scoffed. Great, someone finally called her beautiful and it had to be some psychotic spirit.

Without warning Holmes reached into her casket and ran his fingers through her hair. She flinched at the contact. Bastard was being altogether too grabby for her taste. Who knew what he was going to touch next? At the thought Chloe raised the knife and stabbed his arm. It felt like she was slicing air.

The arm suddenly disappeared and Chloe felt like she was granted a momentary reprieve. She adjusted her grip on the knife and waited.

* * *

Clark took a deep breath. He had to clear his head.

He almost had her location, if it hadn't been for Jimmy's call, he thought resentfully. It was becoming increasingly hard to hide the fact that he resented Chloe's boyfriend.

Jimmy Olsen, he managed to be at the right place, at the right time, Clark thought idly. If maybe he hadn't left Chloe at the Daily Planet in order to save the world, Jimmy would be a non-issue. Chloe wouldn't have just dismissed the kiss between them if the other guy hadn't entered the picture.

Or maybe she would have, he admitted grudgingly.

He did not exactly have the best track record when it came to protecting Chloe's heart. It was easy to be there for the save, whenever she was in trouble. But when it came to matters of the heart, he was incredibly incapable of keeping Chloe safe.

History, at least his and Chloe's, had long dictated their platonic status. There were countless of times when they could have crossed the friendship line. But something was always there to keep them from becoming more than friends.

And he had to admit that his fixation on Lana was a major hurdle. His feelings for Lana consistently thwarted any possibility of having an actual relationship with Chloe. But these days, it was increasingly becoming a poor excuse. He had no idea how or when, but these days he could not even muster any emotion when thinking of his ex-girlfriend.

Sure, he still cared for her. He worried about her, sometimes. But most of the time all he felt was apathy.

Just when he was ready to acknowledge the fact that being with Chloe, in every sense of the word, would be more than amazing, the mere thought of it was enough to get him back from the Phantom Zone. Chloe was the single thought in his mind as he struggled to get out of the Kryptonian prison. It scared him when he realized it. But he wouldn't trade the feeling for all the world.

When he raced to the Daily Planet, he had every intention of having a heart to heart with her. But he was overwhelmed with emotion when she ran straight into his arms. It was as though he turned into a bumbling idiot. What could have been _the_ conversation of his life turned into sheer awkwardness.

And then she introduced Jimmy. The sparkle in her eyes, it was enough snuff out the hope in his heart.

So he took a step back. He realized it was his turn to wait. It was his turn to be patient now. Chloe endured his relationship with Lana; it was his turn to endure her relationship with Jimmy. He thought he was doing a pretty decent job of playing the best friend role. He should have known that Chloe would know him too well. Jimmy said a lot of revealing things; Chloe was not completely oblivious of the change in him.

It gave him hope, at the same time it depressed him. Maybe she really did love Jimmy. Maybe she just wanted to spare his feelings. Maybe she felt like it still wasn't their time. Maybe he had to keep waiting. Maybe he had to handle his feeling better.

He shook his head. Too many maybes. He needed to focus. Chloe, he needed to find her. Clark stopped walking and looked around him. He was standing near an alley and he found it prudent to step back, away from prying eyes. He closed his eyes and thought of her.

Clark remembered the way she looked when she was racing into his arms after Dark Thursday. She had a bruise on her forehead, but she still had the brightest smile on her face. He felt warmed at the thought that he brought it out of her.

He could hear her heartbeat, albeit faintly. Clark ignored every other sound in the world and focused on the beat of her heart.

Chloe. He could hear her. Her heart was racing. His worry for her increased, she was afraid. He needed a location, now. Focus, Kent! He told himself. Clark felt like his ears were drowning in the sound of her heart. Her heartbeat slowed considerably and he knew without a shadow of a doubt that the threat passed, for now.

He could hear her now. All of her: her shallow breaths, the rustle of her hair, her shoes scraping against…steel. And a quiet chanting. His name! She was whispering his name. Over and over, as though she hoped that he could hear her.

Clark opened his eyes, his gaze roamed around his surroundings. The coast was clear. He supersped towards what he was sure was Chloe's location.

He found himself standing in the middle of a deserted street. He used his x-ray vision and found that there was nothing there. She must be underground. Clark squinted and direction his focus on the dirt underneath his feet. He walked slowly, determined not to miss anything.

His vision cut through the concrete pavement and steel. He stopped in his tracks when he saw an unmoving body. Chloe! But then there was movement. Clark dropped to his knees, fully prepared to pound the pavement into dust, anything to get to Chloe sooner.

But then he stopped.

Chloe purposefully put herself in this dangerous position for a reason. If he swooped in and just rescued her, it would defeat the purpose. Clark grimaced at the dilemma that Chloe unwittingly posed for him. She orchestrated the entire thing so they could finally stop the evil spirit, so that women would stop disappearing.

He grudgingly acknowledged that he needed the Winchester brothers and Jo, in order to finish the case. Chloe would not be pleased, at all, if he barged in guns blazing (figuratively anyway), without a concrete way to stop the ghost from harming other women.

Clark took a deep breath. He had to voluntarily put off her rescue, for the greater good. And it was tearing him to pieces. He took another breath. He looked around before speeding off, consciously keeping an ear out for Chloe. He was going to go through with her plan. But the moment that she was in danger, he was going to save her no matter what she wanted.

* * *

"It's not working!" Sam let out in frustration as he tried to track Chloe's cellphone for the fourth time.

"It's probably turned off." Jo mumbled distractedly, she was busy poring over the blueprints of Holmes old houses.

Dean grimaced upon hearing the two. That was just great, their only possible lead, down the toilet. He slammed his gun on the counter and earned the confused attention of Sam and Jo. "Let's move on then. Figure something else out." He declared with such severity. Each moment that Chloe was gone was crucial. They had enough evidence of H.H. Holmes' twisted treatment of his victims. His hands formed fists and his knuckles turned white as he thought of Homes laying his hand on Chloe. "We have to find her." He muttered with such conviction.

Sam eyed his brother, a little concerned. He was not acting like himself. By now he should be exploding in frustration. But this quiet Dean, it was a little disturbing for him. Dean had been going back and forth between him and Jo, pointing out his mistakes (not that he was as computer savvy as he was) and studying the blueprints with Jo. He wanted to get Chloe back; there was no doubt about that. But Dean, he was acting slightly obsessed and Sam did not know what to make of it.

Then again he probably did. There was just something about Chloe, Sam admitted to himself. The first time he saw her, well he couldn't help but think that she was this bright ray of sunshine, especially when she smiled. And then there was the fact that she was incredibly smart and quick on the uptake. Sam only spent a short time with her and she managed to make it seem like he was the only person in the world, as they were talking. Dean had been with her for most of the afternoon and well into the early evening. If she managed to make him feel like he was the only thing that mattered in a span of an hour, Sam could only imagine what Dean felt like. But then again, this was Dean, downstairs brain Dean. He was probably just focused on the hunt. Sam tried to convince himself of that fact.

"The basement!" Jo blurted out excitedly.

Sam and Dean looked at her in apprehension. The two exchanged looks, Dean shot Sam a questioning gaze and Sam just shrugged, he had no idea what Jo's train of thought was.

"The torture chambers, in Holmes Murder Castle, they're located inside the walls, right?" Jo looked at them for confirmation.

"Yeah," Sam answered unsurely.

"Well, we never considered the basement." Jo looked at them expectantly.

Dean rushed over to where she was and rifled through other blueprints. "This building, an old sewer system runs beneath it."

The three of them looked at each other; unspoken hope was in their glances.

"Let's go." Jo got to her feet.

Sam snapped his laptop closed.

Dean moved to grab the bag that housed their arsenal.

The door to the apartment opened and revealed a flustered looking Clark. "I know where Chloe is."

TBC


	6. And This is how the guys roll

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: I know, I know. Been a long while. Sorry for that. Too many things going on and not enough time to do it. But, here's the next chapter. The rescue I promised. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter, I sure hope you guys are still reading this fic, despite the updating failures on my part. This is the penultimate chapter. And I dedicate this to Diane, sorry it took so long, but consider this as an extremely belated happy birthday! And to shadowglove, I followed a suggestion of yours. So with that said, on with the story!

Chapter 6

And this is how the guys roll

They made quite a picture as they traipsed down the sidewalk. The three men were all holding a shovel, Dean had a duffel bag with him, Sam had a metal detector with him and Clark appeared to be lost in a fog, only he was actually listening for Chloe's heartbeat, taking cues from the beat of her heart on how he should act.

Jo followed behind the brothers, fiddling with the earpiece that Clark had handed her before they left the apartment. Clark seemed to expect her to coordinate the entire rescue. She was slightly peeved; apparently the guys didn't expect her to go down the sewer system with them. She felt someone's hand steer her away from bumping into someone. Jo looked up and saw that Clark was practically guiding her through the streets since she was too busy inspecting the device in her hands.

She noticed that Clark seemed to be doing it unconsciously. He still had a blank look on his face; if Dean saw him, well he would probably consider smacking Clark, make sure that his head was in the game. For the nth time since they first encountered Chloe and Clark, Jo wondered if the two were truly just best friends.

The crowd lessened and soon it was just the four of them.

"Here. She's underground." Clark stopped at the exact spot he was half an hour ago.

Dean was looking at him doubtfully. "You sure? The last thing we need is wasting time on a wild goose chase?"

Sam glared at Dean before focusing his attention back at the task at hand. The metal detector was buzzing. "I think there's some sort of entrance under here."

"Let's get digging then." Dean muttered impatiently.

Clark had to consciously maintain a normal speed. He was anxious to get to Chloe but being around the brothers and Jo, it would have been simpler if he had dug the hole earlier, before going to the three for help.

Soon enough the removal of the earth revealed an underground entrance. Clark almost yanked the door off its hinges in his haste to get to Chloe, the trapdoor revealed a ladder that led down into the sewer system. He was about to drop down when Dean stopped him.

"We have to get to Chloe." He said urgently. He could hear her heart pounding with fear.

"Just hang on, Beav." Dean rolled his eyes as he walked over to Jo.

"Dean-" Sam frowned at his brother.

"Hang on, Sammy." He looked at Sam impatiently.

"Oh no, you're not cutting me out of this, Dean." Jo shook her head at Dean's approach.

"I'm not. I just need you to do something…else." Dean looked at her uncomfortably.

Jo eyed him suspiciously.

* * *

"What's taking him so long?" Clark grumbled under his breath. "We need to get to Chloe."

Sam nodded in agreement. "Dean, let's get a move on." He shouted at his brother edgily.

Dean and Jo looked in their direction. Sam saw Jo nod at whatever Dean was telling her. He shook his head as he wondered what Dean was up to now. Before long he saw Jo look in their direction one last time before leaving. His brows rose in surprise. Jo was determined to be there for the save. It made no sense that she would leave now.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Sammy." Dean said in response to his earlier statement. "You better be right about this, Kent." He murmured just as he headed for the trapdoor and led the way down the steps.

But Clark wasn't paying any attention to him. His entire being was already focused on Chloe, on the furious pounding of her heart.

* * *

Chloe was waiting for the next visit from the creepy ghost. One hand tightened on the knife, grateful to have something to stave off a ghostly assault. She still had packets of salt in her other hand.

Seemingly out of nowhere a hand tried to wrestle the knife from her hand. Chloe tossed some of the salt in the general direction of the attack but it proved futile. Her grip on the salt slackened as she focused on keeping the knife with her.

Another hand appeared and covered her mouth, trying to suffocate her. Chloe was disgusted as she thought of the ramifications of trying to bite the hand. But the fight was draining out of her as her breathing became labored because of the hand over her mouth.

"You're mine." The ghost murmured.

At those words Chloe felt a renewed sense of determination not to give the ghost the upper hand. She just needed to stall just until the guys reached her. It wouldn't do to give up yet. She tried to wrench the hand away from her mouth while she maintained her grip on the knife.

"You will not win, you creepy bastard!" She shouted when she succeeded in knocking the hand from her mouth.

Dean saw half of the ghost's form hanging from some sort of cubicle. "Hey!" He shouted as he cocked his gun and fired, blasting H.H. Holmes into nothingness.

Sam and Clark crawled out after him. They looked at Dean and then at their surroundings, looking for Chloe.

"I'm here!" Chloe burst out from a cubicle.

The three men raced towards her.

Dean reached her first and saw that they would need something that could pry open the metal door. He eyed the ground and saw a long metal rod that could do just that.

"We're gonna get you out of there." Sam murmured as he too started looking for something that could open the door.

"Chloe!" Clark was at her side in an instant. He didn't care anymore. Secrets be damned. Chloe's breathing was laborious; her heart was beating at an abnormal pace. He was intent on yanking the metal door open. But cold fingers settled over his. He looked up and finally got a look at Chloe.

"No, Clark." She murmured under her breath. She shook her head at his obvious intention. "You're here now."

Dean had to struggle for a bit but he eventually succeeded in wrenching the door open. Chloe fell straight into Clark's arms, one hand was wrapped in Clark's and the other was still clutching the knife.

Sam watched as Clark practically melded Chloe into him. He could barely see the blonde, wrapped in Clark's embrace.

"Clark, oxygen is becoming an issue here." She murmured against his chest. She was just as grateful that Clark and the guys got there in time, but she didn't exactly have superstrength.

Clark buried his nose in her hair, trying to assure himself that she was actually there.

Dean watched the heartwarming scene before him. He fought the desire to wretch as Clark seemed determined not to let go of Chloe. He cleared his throat loudly. "You alright?" He shot the question in the general direction of Chloe, since she all but disappeared in Clark's arms.

Clark finally released her, at her gentle pushing. She grinned at Dean as she nodded. "Took you guys long enough." She looked at the brothers critically.

Sam couldn't stop the laugh that burst through him. The girl sure had moxie. She was trapped, underground, with a serial killer and yet she could still crack a joke.

Dean shook his head in amusement at her words. His eyes landed on the knife that she was clutching against her chest. "See, that it came in handy." He nodded at the knife.

Chloe's hold on the knife finally relaxed. "Saved my life actually." She shot him a grateful look.

Dean wasn't prone to embarrassment. He really wasn't. So he knew he wasn't blushing at her gratitude. No sir he was not. And she wasn't looking at him as though he was a knight and shining armor.

Clark was watching their exchange. He draped an arm around Chloe's shoulders. He was trying to make sure that she was really there, that they actually succeeded in their rescue, that's all. "Let's get out of here." He declared resolutely.

Sam looked at him uncomfortably. "Actually-"

Dean's brows furrowed as his gaze settled on Clark. "We're-"

"We still have to deal with Holmes." Chloe looked up at him. "Make sure that he's completely out of commission." She said with such determination.

"Chlo-"

"Glad we're in agreement." Dean interjected before Clark could voice his protest.

"I take it that you already have a plan in mind." She focused her attention back on Dean.

"Better believe it, darlin'." Dean smirked at her.

The only thing missing was a wink. Sam thought to himself as he watched the interaction between Dean and Chloe. He cleared his throat to get them back on track. "So what's the plan?" He looked at Dean expectantly.

Chloe met Dean's gaze head on. "Why do I get the feeling that I have to go back playing bait again?"

"Because you do." Dean replied gravely.

"No way!" Clark's hold on her tightened considerably.

Chloe patted Clark's hand on her shoulder comfortingly. She shrugged as though her being bait was already a given. "So how are we doing this?" She looked at Dean and then at Sam.

"Chloe, no. You're not going to expose yourself to danger, not again." Clark turned her so she was facing him.

Chloe's game-on face melted at his concern. "We have to Clark. Our goal is to eradicate Holmes as a threat. Besides, you guys are here now." She said as her hands settled on the lapels of his red jacket. "I don't have to climb into that coffin again, do I?" She asked uncomfortably as she faced Sam and Dean.

Clark's jaw hardened at her insistence. "If anything goes wrong, I'm speeding us out of here." He murmured under his breath.

* * *

Chloe was in the middle of the room. She could feel Clark's eyes boring into her. He was mad. She could practically feel the anger radiating from his hiding place. She shook her head to keep her mind on the mission.

Dean's plan was inspired. She was confident that everything would work out. And if it didn't, well she heard Clark when he muttered something about speeding them out of there the moment things went wrong. Hopefully, he would also speed Sam and Dean out.

An unsettling silence hovered in the air. She shivered involuntarily and that was her cue. Triple H was back.

Dean watched at Holmes appeared behind Chloe. He exchanged looks with Sam and his brother nodded in return.

"Now!" Sam shouted.

Chloe moved out of the way.

Sam and Dean shot at the two bags of salt that was perched on the ledge at the opposite side of the room. The bags fell to the ground and triggered a domino effect. A ring of salt surrounded the room.

Chloe stepped out of the ring and entered through the gateway. Clark helped her into their hiding place.

The ghost seemed to have realized he was trapped. He started screaming.

"That's for making hundreds of girls scream." Chloe muttered. "Payback's a bitch."

The guys looked at her at her statement; her entire tone was dripping with venom.

Chloe saw the three of them looking at her uncomfortably. "What?" She looked at them defensively.

* * *

Sam was the first to climb out of the sewer system. Dean followed after and then Clark. Sam watched as Chloe had the two at either side, assisting her out of the trapdoor. They glared at each other when they both saw that they were both holding Chloe's hands. The male posturing between his brother and Clark was incredibly amusing.

"Hey, what if someone stumbles into the sewer or a storm washes away the salt?" Chloe asked as she finally managed to disengage her hands from Clark and Dean. Clark was still hovering next to her while Dean joined Sam.

"Good question. Care to take that one, Dean?" Sam folded his arms across his chest and looked at his brother expectantly.

Dean rolled his eyes. "The answer to that should be here, right about now." He retorted condescendingly.

A loud beeping sounded, as though Dean cued it himself. Sam, Clark and Chloe looked at the direction of the sound. A cement truck was backing up, at Dean's direction.

"You ripped off a cement truck?" Clark looked incredulous.

"I'll give it back." Dean replied defensively before marching towards the front of the truck.

Jo hopped out with Sam's assistance. "Actually, I ripped off the cement truck." She grinned.

"So this was your mystery mission." Sam looked impressed.

Jo nodded. "I had my doubts, but when Dean explained everything." She shrugged helplessly.

"That is…" Chloe was shaking her head. "So cool! Why couldn't I be part of this mission?"

"You were too busy being bait." Clark retorted dryly.

Chloe waved his statement dismissively. "That was a fifty-fifty probability. Can I pull the lever?" She asked Dean, who lowered the slide and angled it towards the sewer.

Dean joined the group. "You're welcome to it, sweetheart." He smirked at her childlike enthusiasm.

Clark frowned at the endearment. And Chloe beamed at the opportunity to operate such a machine.

The five of them watched as the cement flowed through the sewer.

"That'll keep him down there, until hell freezes over." Jo said in satisfaction.

* * *

Once they cemented the situation with Holmes and had the truck returned, Chloe proposed a celebratory dinner after they all got cleaned up.

There was a sense of accomplishment in all of their moods, with a bit of euphoria thrown in the mix. The two girls, arm in arm, led the way back to the apartment, the three guys trailing behind.

Jo told Chloe the guys' reaction to her abduction and what followed when they realized that everything was going according to their plan. She shared the high she felt when taking the cement truck. Chloe laughed at her whispered admission that she didn't really steal the truck, instead she sweet-talked the construction worker into 'letting her borrow' the vehicle for a while. Not that she wasn't incapable of stealing, she merely utilized her other talents.

Chloe suffered a momentary pang of regret when she heard how Clark seemed to dissolve before the eyes of people he barely knew, upon hearing that she was taken. She also felt sorry that she made Sam think less of himself. Dean's reaction merely irked her; she wasn't particularly fond of being called an idiot. She looked back and shot a glare in his direction for good measure.

Dean was listening to Sam tell Clark certain aspects of hunting. The younger man was listening earnestly, but his attention was obviously divided between his brother and the women. Dean saw Clark's gaze on Chloe more often than not. He, in turn, focused his attention on blondie, sure she was fascinating but he had a feeling that Clark was keeping an eye on her to assure himself that she was still there. Dean hadn't realized he was staring at Chloe until their eyes met and she shot him an annoyed glare. His brows furrowed in confusion, he was just lost in thought. She sure was acting like he was staring at her ass. His gaze lowered and his lips quirked in appreciation, the view wasn't bad, not at all.

Sam was telling Clark that they typically poured salt over the remains of the ghost and burned it. The circumstances surrounding Holmes' hunting was not how they usually operated. Clark was nodding, as though he was giving him his full attention. He knew that the younger man was still in Chloe time zone. He didn't fail to notice that his hands were all over Chloe since they rescued her. Jo had to practically pry Chloe out of Clark's arms so she could talk to her. Sam was slightly surprised at the instant friendship that the women formed. Jo wasn't pleased when Chloe and Clark first joined the hunt, part of Sam thought that it was because she didn't want to share Dean's attention and Dean was paying a lot of attention on Chloe. Now the two were walking arm in arm, as though they were the greatest friends. He probably would never understand women.

Clark was listening to Sam. He was still listening to Chloe's heart and he couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of her. He felt bad for not giving Sam his full attention so he tore his gaze from Chloe's form. Clark was still amazed at the way that she seemed to shrug off everything that happened. He asked Sam why they hunt. And Sam admitted that he and his brother were groomed for the job. He remembered Chloe telling him that Sam was going to school at Stanford until he quit more than a year ago. Perhaps Sam tried to live a normal life only to discover that he wasn't meant for normal. It made Clark think that maybe he shouldn't keep denying his destiny. Not the ruling the world part, but the helping people part.

They reached the apartment before long. Everyone was eager to get dinner. Their plans were shattered by Ellen Harvelle's presence at the entrance.

Sam, Dean and Jo all had the exact deer caught in headlights expression. And the shift in mood did not go unnoticed by Chloe and Clark. The two excused themselves as unobtrusively as possible. Leaving Sam, Dean and Jo in the hands of one pissed off Ellen.

And so the night went on and on and on.

Dean got an earful for lying to Ellen; Sam got an earful for going along with Dean's lie. Jo got an earful for coming in the first place. Just when it seemed that Ellen wrath was winding down, someone had to mention Chloe and Clark's involvement, Chloe's part in the entire hunt in particular. The three of them got an earful for allowing a civilian into the hunt.

And so the night went on and on and on.

TBC


	7. For Those About to Rock

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: The end of the line folks. Sorry if it took too long before I finally posted this. Just a lot of stuff going on. But it's been a great ride. I enjoyed writing for these two shows and you guys, readers and reviewers, were all instrumental in the writing process. I'd like to thank every one who left comments, I always appreciate any type of review and you guys totally delivered! So THANK YOU VERY MUCH!! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to: **JateSkateFate815**, sorry if it took so long, but hopefully you enjoy this last part. And of course, to **Diane** (pipersmum), I have an answer to your last review at the last part of this update. With that said for the last time, on with the story...

Epilogue

_For Those about to Rock (We Salute You)_

A knock on the door interrupted Chloe's packing. She frowned slightly, wondering who could possibly be at the door. Clark was out visiting the apartment manager, to settle everything: Oliver Queen's purchase of the building and answering the man's inquiries on Theresa's condition after the 'break-in.'

Sam Winchester was right outside the door. He had in his hands a couple of books. He waited patiently for the door to open. Chloe was sporting a frown when she opened the door, which turned into a small smile upon seeing that it was him.

"Hi." Sam said shyly.

"Hey, come on in. I was just packing up." Chloe opened the door wider to let him in.

"Thanks." Sam entered the apartment. The room was a little messy; clearly Chloe was still in the middle of organizing everything. Clark was nowhere around.

"So, breakfast was a little weird." Chloe smiled slightly as she picked up the coffee maker that Clark brought from home.

Sam shuffled his feet uncomfortably. Weird was an understatement. After their foiled plans for the evening before, Chloe and Clark knocked on their door bright and early, offering to take everyone to breakfast.

He had half-hoped that Ellen would decline for them or at the very least stay behind, she wasn't exactly part of the hunt and neither Clark nor Chloe knew her. He probably wasn't used to having a mother figure, but Ellen insisted on coming along and interrogating their new acquaintances. He supposed she was just making sure that neither would expose their world to the reading public, which was her main concern when she discovered that Chloe was a reporter.

Chloe took everything in stride, answering the questions that Ellen asked her. Clark was mostly quiet throughout the encounter. Sam, Dean and Jo were mere spectators. It was probably one of the most uncomfortable meals he'd had in his life.

When the six of them parted company he was pretty sure that Ellen's mind was set to rest about the two friends. In the privacy of their apartment she even admitted that 'the Sullivan girl seemed trustworthy.'

"Don't worry about it." Chloe waved off his discomfort. "I'd count myself lucky if I were you, having a woman like Mrs. Harvelle on your side, like I said, lucky." She placed the coffeemaker in a box as though it was a precious artifact.

Sam watched her with amusement as she handled the coffeemaker with such care. "I hope she didn't make you too uncomfortable." He muttered quietly. He felt like he should do something, like help her pack up.

Chloe shrugged. "I grew up with blunt women around me." She uttered with an exasperated smile as she thought about her cousin. "Besides, I'm very familiar with the Mama Bear routine." She smiled up at him.

Sam blinked a couple of times before he could reply. "I take it you have your own version of Ellen." He dropped to his knees, placed the books he had off to the side and helped her fold the sleeping bag that now had her attention.

Her smile widened when Sam started helping her. Clark's sleeping bag was a pain to fold. "Yup, her name's Martha Kent." She said the name fondly.

"Clark's mom." He muttered uselessly.

Chloe looked at him strangely, his tone seemed off somehow. "Yes, Clark's mom. She's a very sweet woman but if you do anything to anyone she cared about." She made a claw out of her hand.

Sam laughed at her action. "I guess Ellen's just looking out for us." He said admittedly. He left the part that he wasn't used to having someone look out for his and his brother's interest so rigorously unsaid. "So heading back to Smallville?"

She nodded in answer. "It's back to meteor freaks for Clark and me." She commented wryly. "But this hunting gig was very enlightening. It's good to know that there are people like you and Dean, you know, covering that side of the equation."

Sam willed himself not to blush. Hunters usually didn't get any recognition for what they did. Chloe seemed to know that and was openly giving him, them, a compliment for doing their job. Sam admitted to himself that he just might have a small crush on Chloe Sullivan.

"So what's with the books?" Chloe sat on the floor and gestured towards the book that Sam brought with him. She had been itching to ask him about it since he entered the apartment but she felt like it would be rude to just ask pointblank.

His gaze turned to the books on the side. "They're for you actually. I figured you'd be curious to find out all about our world." He smiled sheepishly.

"And you would be right!" She eagerly crawled towards the books before remembering that she wasn't talking to Clark. She couldn't help it but Sam just felt like he could be Clark, his height, his gestures, they felt very Clark-like.

Sam watched her as she started to crawl over to the books before just stopping midway, she smiled at him uncomfortably. He spared her further embarrassment and just handed the books to her.

She opened one eagerly. "I was just thinking of where I could get literature on the supernatural, you know reliable ones." She gave him a quick glance. "You just saved me from hours of bookstore hopping."

"Actually, I had an ulterior motive for giving you these." Sam admitted quietly.

Chloe closed the book she was skimming through and looked at him suspiciously. The gesture was neither hostile nor outraged. "Go on."

"You seem to know your way around the computer." Sam began. "I…I just thought you'd be able to help us out…you know once in a while…if we ever need some information." He stammered out, slightly discomfited by her unwavering gaze.

She kept staring at him, as though trying to gauge the honesty of his words. "I more than know my way around the computer." She said matter-of-factly. "Didn't I out hack you yesterday?" She grinned at him teasingly.

Sam shook his head smilingly. "I don't think so."

"I so did." She informed him in the same joking manner. "Kidding aside, I'd love to be your girl Friday, just you know, without the romance stuff." She said good-naturedly.

The blush that he successfully aborted earlier returned on full force. "Of course, no romance, none whatsoever." He had a feeling that he just epitomized the saying 'doth protest too much.'

"I was kidding, Sam." She said warmly. She held out her hand. "Give me your phone."

He looked at her uncertainly before doing as she asked. It took less than a minute before she handed it back to him.

"Now you know how to contact me. I put my home phone, work phone, cell phone and e-mail in your address book." She declared earnestly.

Sam's gaze focused on her and then on his phone. "Cool." He smiled at her.

A friendly silence settled over them.

"I better get going." Sam broke the quiet. "Dean gets… a little impatient when he has to load the gear into the car all on his own." He shook his head at the way he had to search his mind for an adjective to describe his brother.

"Impatient? Generous description I suppose." Chloe asked as she walked him to the door.

"Think you can do better?" Sam's brow lifted challengingly.

Chloe scoffed at his question. "Of course I can. Writer here." She pointed to herself. "Let's see, annoyed, angry, edgy, furious, irritated, irrational, irate, livid,-"

Sam chuckled and put a hand up to keep her from going on. "I get it, you writer, me hunter." He shook his head as he recalled the words she used to describe Dean, she even did it alphabetically.

"I was actually going to use bitchy." He looked at her guiltily. "I had to stop myself, in case you talked to Dean, I didn't want him to beat me up." It would probably seem strange to her, after all he was taller than his brother, but taller didn't exactly translate into skill and Dean was a very skilled fighter.

Chloe simply looked amused. "It'll be our little secret then." She said smilingly as she opened the door.

He gave her a measured look. "Chloe, I think this is a beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"Quoting Casablanca now?" She eyed him teasingly.

"Who's quoting Casablanca?" Another voice interjected loudly.

Sam and Chloe just looked at the newcomer.

Dean looked at the two of them expectantly.

"No one." Chloe answered coolly.

Dean's eyes narrowed in suspicion at her answer and turned to Sam, who shrugged in reply.

"So, I'll see you before you guys leave?" Sam asked Chloe to break the awkward silence that settled over them.

Chloe nodded as she smiled at him.

Sam looked at Dean, who apparently had no intention of leaving with him; he shook his head slightly before walking away.

"So my brother's letting out his inner chick?" Dean smirked at Chloe.

She remained unmoved by his words. "Is there something you need?" She asked icily.

Dean's brows furrowed. "Are you gonna let me in?" He looked at her expectantly.

She shook her head emphatically.

"What's with the attitude?" He frowned at her. Chloe had been acting a little frosty since yesterday, at least to him. She was smiling with Sam just moments ago, and at his appearance she seemed less inclined to grant him her smile. It confused him actually. They had engaged in flirtatious banter quite easily.

Chloe just remained quiet.

"So you're not going to tell me what made the ice princess come out of the woodwork?" Dean looked at her impatiently.

The corner of her lips quirked slightly but she remained unmoved for the most part.

He rolled his eyes. "Listen blondie, I ain't no psychic. So if you think I did something wrong, well then just tell me." He demanded in exasperation.

Chloe folded her arms across her chest. "I'm not fond of being called an idiot." She informed him calmly.

Dean blinked once. Then twice. He mentally tried to recall calling her an idiot and came up blank. He frowned at her. "I never called you an idiot." He replied.

"At least not to my face." Chloe gave him a pointed look. "Jo said-"

He held up a hand to stop her from talking any further. "Okay, so you found me guilty and you're sending me to my execution over something that Jo said I said?" He gazed at her archly.

Chloe frowned slightly. "Well-"

"Look, whatever she told you, it was probably during your disappearance." Dean shook his head disapprovingly. "It was in the heat of the moment. You can hardly prosecute me for saying something that you think is stupid. After all it was when you got caught by the spook, oh, I forgot, when you allowed yourself to be bait." It was his turn to look at her pointedly.

Her frown turned into a full-blown scowl at his words. She hated to admit it but the guy was right. She knew more than anyone that people tend to say things they didn't mean when under emotional distress. She smiled a little at the thought. "So you were worried about me?" She asked him mischievously as she gestured to the door, allowing him entrance, finally.

"No!" Dean proclaimed loudly as he stepped into the apartment. "I wasn't worried. But you were on your first hunt, since I've been doing this gig for a while now, you were kinda my responsibility." He explained, quite rationally in his opinion.

"I seem to recall telling you that I can handle myself." Chloe looked at him critically before she refocused her attention on the almost packed stuff on the floor.

Dean had a thoughtful look before he replied. "You still got taken anyway, had to wait for the cavalry." He pointed out glibly.

"All part of being bait." She retorted. "So what's the purpose of this visit?" She placed her hands on either side of her hips and looked at Dean critically.

Dean took out something from his back, the strapped knife he gave her prior to her abduction. "You didn't have to give this back, I gave it to you." He said simply as he handed it to her.

"Oh, I thought it was just on loan." She remarked as she accepted the proffered gift. She slipped the knife from its strapping and admired the fine craftsmanship. She felt safe while it was in her possession, despite her precarious situation. "Thanks." She flashed Dean her megawatt smile.

He lowered his head and coughed uncomfortably at her gratitude. "It's nothing, just a knife. Don't act all thankful or anything."

She simply shrugged. "It's like my initiation to the hunting community." Her gaze landed on the books that Sam gave her.

His brows furrowed at her statement. "You're planning on hunting some more?" He folded his arms across his chest as he waited for her answer. He was not going to be pleased if she answered in the affirmative, no matter how capable she seemed to be in strange situations.

"No, the meteor-related stuff is enough to keep me occupied." She looked back at Dean and was unable to discern the emotions behind his stoic expression. "But since Sam plans on using me as his research buddy I figured I'm going to be an honorary member." She assumed the same stance as him.

Dean relaxed at her words. Sam mentioned the same thing to him earlier. "Okay then." He uttered noncommittally.

"You dislike the idea." Chloe said dryly.

"Nah, anything that would speed up a hunt is okay by me." Dean flashed her a charming smile. That and she would have minimal contact with the things that he and his brother hunted.

Chloe remained unconvinced by his answer. She was about to probe further but Dean interrupted her by clearing his throat.

"So, I was going to send you something like this." He gestured towards his necklace. She would need protection if she was going to be an 'honorary member' of the hunting community.

"Oh, thanks I guess." She smiled at him.

Dean looked at her expectantly. "I'm going to need a way to contact you." He murmured when she remained quiet after her initial thanks.

"Sam has it." Chloe answered in return.

His brows furrowed at that. "So you want me to ask Sammy for it?"

She frowned at his tone. "You…can't ask him for it?" She looked at him, slightly confused.

"I could, but I'm asking you." Dean looked at her intently.

Chloe sighed heavily, yanked her bag from the floor and took out a pen. She grabbed Dean's hand unceremoniously and started writing down her number on the palm of her hand.

"Don't have a piece of paper." Dean commented sardonically.

Chloe just rolled her eyes, which Dean completely missed because of her bowed head. "At least this way you won't lose it." She countered in the same tone.

"Look who I found!" Clark announced loudly as he stepped into the apartment. His voice dropped before he finished the sentence at the sight that greeted him.

Right next to him was a tall, blonde man wearing an expensive suit and an amused smile at the two other occupants of the room and Clark's reaction to their joined hands.

"Oliver?" Chloe frowned at the appearance of the blonde billionaire.

"Chloe." Oliver hid his smile and nodded in acknowledgement. Just to make sure that Chloe wouldn't spot his telltale amusement he let his gaze sweep around the apartment surreptitiously.

"What are you doing here?" She blurted out indecorously.

"Inspecting my investment." Oliver answered politely as his gaze finally settled on Dean.

"Oh hey, Oliver this is Dean Winchester." Clark shuffled his feet uncomfortably. He was not pleased, not at all. This was worse than the leg holding incident. "Dean, this is Oliver Queen." He muttered coolly.

"Nice to meet you." Oliver said as he held out his hand.

"Back at you." Dean shook the proffered hand. Clark was looking pissier by the minute. "I guess I'll see you before you guys head out." He turned back to Chloe and uttered the same question that Sam asked before he left.

"Yeah." Chloe grinned at him as she finally released his hand. She wanted to say her goodbyes to Jo and Ellen.

Dean returned her smile. "Okay then." He nodded at the direction of the two men before walking out of the door. He could actually feel the heat of Clark's stare, burning his back.

Clark blinked once Dean was out of the apartment. He unwittingly activated his heat vision in his annoyance. Oliver was simply looking at him with an expression of total amusement and Chloe was eyeing him with confusion. "You haven't finished packing yet?" He asked, trying for misdirection.

Chloe looked slightly guilty at his words. "I'm almost done, I would have finished if I hadn't gotten sidetracked."

Clark smiled at her good-naturedly before blurring into superspeed and finishing up everything. Once he stopped, everything was nicely packed.

Chloe walked towards him and hooked her arm through his. "You are so handy." She beamed at him.

He grinned in return. It was so refreshing to be surrounded by people that he could just be himself with.

"So what are you really doing here, Oliver?" Chloe focused her attention on the other man.

Oliver shrugged. "I was curious, so was the situation sufficiently handled?" He quirked a brow as he posed the question at the best friends.

Chloe and Clark exchanged looks.

"You could say that." Chloe responded slowly.

"And I am no longer in your hit list? However I got into it still escapes me." He remarked charmingly.

Chloe rolled her eyes at him. "I hate to inform you but I don't have a hit list. And you were being all chatty, mentioning a nonexistent engagement." She huffed crossly.

"Clark mentioned your cover, I merely upped the ante." Oliver replied nonchalantly.

"Guys." Clark started warningly. The fact was everything turned out alright in the end. So they really need not bother becoming irate with each other.

"And you told Lois where I was, who told Jimmy." Chloe shot accusingly, completely ignoring Clark.

"Lois was concerned." Oliver volleyed back easily.

Chloe and Oliver engaged in a staring contest, each challenging the other. Finally, the blonde billionaire conceded. "I regret if I caused a rift between you and your young man." He said conciliatorily.

She nodded regally in acceptance. "Apology accepted." She finally smiled at him.

Clark just shook his head at the exchange. "So, can we go home now?"

* * *

"Anytime you're in Metropolis or Smallville, just give me a call." Chloe said as she hugged Jo.

"I just might take you up on that offer." Jo smiled once they parted. Who knew that she would be friends with Chloe Sullivan, just a few days since meeting her? But she definitely liked the younger blonde and could see a strong bond forming between them.

The group was just saying their goodbye to their new acquaintances. They gathered on the sidewalk, right next to the apartment building. Clark and Oliver were ordered to load the bags into the limo that Oliver arrived in. The Impala was packed and ready to go as well.

"If you're ever in our neck of the woods, beer's on me." Ellen smiled at the two kids.

"We're not quite legal, yet." Clark answered somewhat sheepishly.

"Soda then." Ellen amended, still smiling.

Chloe and Clark nodded in return.

"So, are we included in the invitation?" Dean smirked at Chloe as he and his brother joined her.

"I think a long distance relationship would be better for us." Chloe replied teasingly.

Sam allowed his elbow to connect against Dean's middle before he could say another word.

Dean punched Sam's shoulder and then rubbed the offended part of his body "Dude!" He glared at his brother.

"Preemptive strike." Sam retorted as he touched his shoulder gingerly.

Before they could get into a scuffle, Oliver stepped out of the building with the apartment manager. He shook hands with the man before joining the group.

Chloe was at Jo's side in an instant. She pulled the older girl with her and proceeded with the introductions.

"Oh hey, Oliver, this is Jo Harvelle and this is her mom, Ellen. Jo, Ellen, Oliver Queen." Chloe nudged Jo's shoulder with her own, prompting her to take Oliver's proffered hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Oliver greeted the mother-daughter warmly.

"It's so very nice to meet you too." Jo said as she shook his hand. It took a moment before she released the hand in hers. She blushed slightly at her actions.

Oliver just gave her a charming smile before shaking her mother's hand as well.

"I think you're doing a good job." Jo blurted out unthinkingly.

Oliver reared back slightly, shooting Clark a discreet inquiry. Clark just shook his head in confusion.

"With your charity work I mean." Jo added, not understanding the silent communication between the two men.

Oliver relaxed at the knowledge that his alter ego was still protected. "Thank you. I tried giving my fortune away but the suits for Queen Industries were particularly against the idea." He added jokingly.

Jo laughed at his words. And the two of them exchanged smiles.

Chloe snickered quietly. Oliver was Lois' boyfriend, she knew that. But there was just something so adorable about the meeting between Jo and Oliver. It must be the fact that the very thought of Oliver was enough to bring out the girly side in Jo.

"So, I guess this is goodbye then!" Clark declared in an overly loud voice.

The rest of the group looked at him, slightly startled by his manner.

"Yeah, we better get going." Sam murmured as he looked at his watch.

"It's been interesting." Chloe commented as she shook Sam's hand.

"Interesting, right." Sam grinned at her as he drawled the word out disbelievingly.

Chloe turned to Dean and held out her hand to him.

Dean eyed her hand and then brought his gaze to her face. A handshake, he was pretty sure she could do better than that. But before he could do anything else Clark appeared next to Chloe and draped his arm on her shoulders territorially. He grinned widely and accepted Chloe's proffered hand, enveloping it with both of his. "I'll be seeing you." He said as he winked at her one last time.

Chloe's brow rose at his statement. "Maybe." She gave him an answering smile.

The men also exchanged a round of handshakes before Sam, Dean, Jo and Ellen headed for the black vehicle.

Chloe waved as she watched the four packed into the car. She wasn't lying when she told Sam that it had been an interesting time. And she was actually looking forward to many more interesting times with the hunters, even if it was only from her computer.

The three that were left watched as the Impala drove off.

Dean managed to get the final word, in a sense, as he waved a hand from the driver's side as they pulled away.

"So, is it back to Kansas for Dorothy and Toto?" Oliver asked the two.

Clark frowned at the question. "I'm not Toto." He retorted.

Chloe laughed. "Actually, I have one more pit stop in mind."

The two men looked at her curiously.

"How do you guys feel about grave desecration?" She asked them solemnly.

"Against it?' Oliver looked at her questioningly.

"You wouldn't be, if you knew what we just dealt with." Chloe answered cryptically.

"But Chloe, Holmes' is buried under tons of concrete." Clark interjected quietly, knowing exactly where she was going with everything.

"And that's why you're so handy to have around." She rejoined happily.

"You just like having me around for my superstrength." Clark pretended to be crestfallen but he was actually interested in her suggestion. Sam mentioned the standard operating procedure when they dealt with ghosts.

"Among other things." Chloe winked at him.

"Why don't you guys fill me in?" Oliver looked at the two of them expectantly.

"Will do, just as we get our supplies." She said cheerfully as she entered the limo.

Oliver's brows furrowed and he eyed Clark skeptically.

"We're going to need kerosene and salt, lots of salt." Clark replied to Oliver's unspoken question.

**The End**

* * *

For Diane:

_Something to Believe In- _A Sequel to 'No Exit'

_Excerpt_:

Chloe hitched the sheet that was covering her, tightly. "I'm not giving anyone a free peep show, would you guys turn around so I can get dressed." She glared at them.

Sam and Clark turned around dutifully.

Dean, on the other hand, flashed her a smug grin. "Sweetheart, I'd be more than happy to pay."

Chloe's glare intensified and focused solely on him. "I'm pretty sure you can't afford me." She retorted acerbically.

"Dean, just give Chloe her privacy." Sam turned back around and interjected before the two could argue any further.

Dean rolled his eyes at his brother. "Always ruining my fun." He muttered under his breath, completely ignoring the death stare that Clark directed at him.

TBC

So there you go! A sequel this part is during 7.1 Phantom (SV), before 3.1 The Magnificent Seven (SPN) just as Clark pulled Chloe out of the morgue. As for the pairing, this is the final chance to have your say, once I start posting, the ship will be set in stone. Thanks for reading!


End file.
